


Just Some Ducktales

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Disney Ducks [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Cousins, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 23,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: A drabble of Ducktales, literally! I've been writing a bunch of random, short drabbles for no reason, and I wanted to post them. They're short, sweet and to the point!There's a lot I tagged, and who knows how many will actually be written but that's the fun of it!





	1. A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> He could see the panicked look in Huey's eyes. Panic turned to horror as they both realized Dewey wasn't with them.

Louie's breathing was labored, his hands trembling a little. He heard the heavy, quick footfalls of his brother, as he ran into the room and closed the door as silently as possible. He ran into the closet and hid. 

He could see the panicked look in Huey's eyes. Panic turned to horror as they both realized Dewey wasn't with them. 

Huey bolted out the door, and Louie reached for his phone. With shaking hands he texted Dewey. He froze in his tracks when he saw the door slowly open. He pushed himself deeper under the bed, eyes wide. 

The figure looked around, in the closet, in the toy chest, under a pile of clothes, and finally stood in front of the bed. Just as they were kneeling to look, someone in the house screamed, and the figure took off towards it. 

Louie carefully slipped out of under the bed, slowly at first, before taking off running. 

So close to safety...! 

He suddenly heard someone running after him. Instead of looking, he tried to run faster. He made a flying leap of faith and landed on the couch. 

"Base!" He cried. "I win!" 

"Aw!" He heard Webby behind him. "You always win at hide and seek!" She said, and Louie turned to her, calm and smug. 

"I know. Let's find the others."


	2. A Different Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising three boys and juggling several jobs by himself had Donald missing quality time with his sons. He almost always had to work on Halloween, but maybe this year could be better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!! I know I'm a day early, but who cares! Keep your eyes open for a Darkwing Halloween fic coming out alongside this one! 
> 
> I also wanna thank everyone for the amazing kudos and feedback I've been getting! You guys are all amazing and I love you!
> 
> As always, catch me over at letsgetluminous!

It was an old tradition, one Donald and his cousins held dear. But once his sister was gone, and the boys were his, with all the jobs he was juggling, Donald found it very hard to join in on their regular tradition. 

He missed every Halloween with his cousins, and instead focused on work and the boys. Some Halloweens, Donald would have one of them take the boys Trick or Treating, when he couldn't. He missed many holidays like that, but he knew the money was important. 

This year, he was called into work at his uncle's money bin. It was still early, he had gotten the boys ready for Gladstone before he left for work. He felt a knot of guilt in his chest, as he did every year. 

He unlocked the bin, shrugging his coat off. Duckburg was cold this time of year. He hoped the boys were warm enough....

He hung his coat up, and got ready to work. However, instead, he was ambushed. On instinct, he swung his fist, effectively hitting someone in the beak. He heard a loud 'Ow! Donald!' and immediately looked up. 

He saw his family there, ready for Halloween. Gladstone was holding his beak, eyes shut tight. Oops. 

"What are you doing here??" Donald asked, a little taken back. 

"You always have to work on Halloween, so we brought Halloween to work!" Huey said. Donald stared at his nephew, a little misty eyed. 

"I suppose you could have today off. To take the boys out." Scrooge said, trying to seem annoyed by it. But his smile betrayed him. 

Donald couldn't help his own smile. His family was the best, without a doubt.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad! Hurry!" She said, eager to get out there with Honker, who was waiting outside. "Kids are already getting candy!" She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to say Drake would be completely on time with Halloween costumes, but I also feel like he would procrastinate and focus on other things. 
> 
> Sort of like how two years ago, I put together my Halloween costume on Halloween day. Still a good costume! 
> 
> I might get around to writing one more Halloween one, maybe for Morgana or Magica, I'll think about it!

"Gosalyn, hold still!" Drake said, as he stuck a pin into her costume to hold it in place, as he attempted to sew a straight enough stitch. It was hard enough to sew when you were constantly pricking yourself, and adding a squirming daughter just made it worse. 

"Dad! Hurry!" She said, eager to get out there with Honker, who was waiting outside. "Kids are already getting candy!" She said. 

"Just let me finish this!" He said. Drake had put off finishing her costume until the last minute, as he always did. In his defense, QuackerJack was very active around this time. 

"There, how does that feel?" He asked, and Gosalyn pulled at the stitching and nodded. "Yeah, looks great dad, now let's go!" She said. 

"We have to wait for Launchpad." Drake said, sitting up and stretching. While Drake wasn't dressing up this year, his partner was. Who knows what was taking him so long, however...

Gosalyn ran upstairs faster than Drake had ever seen her move. Except for maybe when he threatened to take away her games if she didn't finish her homework. 

Gosalyn immediately zipped back down, holding Launchpad's hand. Well, more like dragging him. Poor LP, Drake thought. 

Launchpad looked incredibly proud of his costume. A very accurate, if Drake did say so himself, Darkwing Duck costume. He smiled, a little sheepishly at his partner. "I think it's a good costume." LP said. 

"Yeah, it's a great costume buddy." Drake smiled, taking Launchpad's hand. 

Drake would always remember this year, as his...no, their first Halloween together. And it would always make him misty eyed.


	4. Warm Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana enjoys Halloween with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! I'm enjoying this. I think I'll do a QuackerJack one next? Cause if you know me, you know I love Jacky!
> 
> I also LOVE Morgana. She's so cool and pretty and I love her relationship with Darkwing. They're so cute together!!

Halloween was a special time for Morgana. While she was most certainly always ready for Halloween, she loved the feel of fall. She definitely fit in perfectly. 

And now, she was spending Halloween with her new family. Taking Gosalyn to a pumpkin patch, accidentally bringing pumpkins to life, fleeing from the killer pumpkins....

She loved it all. 

As of now, it was the night before Halloween. Gosalyn had begged them to let her stay up and watch a horror movie. Drake and Morgana had snuggled up, and while Morgana wasn't at all effected by the movie, it was less than pleasant for Drake, and especially Launchpad. 

He was completely tense, eyes wide. Gosalyn and Honker tried to calm him down, but every little sound made him jump. 

"Alright, time for bed." Drake said, giving his girlfriend a slight squeeze before getting up. 

"Aw dad!" Gosalyn said, and Drake crossed his arms. 

"You want to Trick or Treat tomorrow, don't you?" He asked, and Gosalyn immediately closed her beak. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course! Goodnight Dad, goodnight Morgana, don't let the bed bugs bite Launchpad!" Gosalyn said, grabbing Honker's hand and rushing up the stairs. 

Drake shook his head and sighed. "You should sleep too, LP." He said, but Launchpad shook his head. 

"Nuh uh DW, no way! Not after that!" He said. "I-I'll just have some coffee." He said, grabbing his coffee mug and rushing to the kitchen. 

"I'm raising two kids." Drake said in astonishment. Morgana pulled Drake back onto the couch. 

"You're a wonderful father, Dark Darling." She said, pressing a kiss to his beak. No matter how many times she kissed him, it completely made Drake melt. 

"Aha, thank you Morg." He said, a little flustered from the kiss. 

Once he calmed down, he pulled her close, smiling sheepishly. 

"Happy Halloween, Morg."


	5. Stars and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a lot you don't know about me." Donald responded, leaning back against the hood. He looked at the stars, just for a minute, before looking back at Daisy, who he found was staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd be writing a fic for Donald and Daisy, yet here I am. Have I mentioned I love Donald Duck? Because I really, really love Donald Duck. 
> 
> It's another very short one but I was thinking about how Ludwig tells us stories about how he created so much. He plays the piano, the guitar, he's got more degrees under his belt than anyone, he's just a really interesting guy!

"I had no idea your uncles were so successful." Daisy said, as they stepped out of Uncle Ludwig's house. It was about two hours past their scheduled date, as Ludwig had explained nearly every bit of his life to Daisy. 

"Yeah, they're really something." Donald said, glancing through the open window. He watched his uncles talk, his cousins and his sister all enjoy themselves. It was a rare sight. No fighting, no yelling, just peace and family. 

"I didn't know your uncle invented the ragtime, or the Charleston, or the crooners, or..." She trailed off a bit. "He sure is...eccentric." 

"You should try living with him. When Della went to space camp, I went to live with Uncle Ludwig and Gladstone. It was a nightmare." Donald said, leaning against his car. 

"I didn't know you lived with him." Daisy said. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Donald responded, leaning back against the hood. He looked at the stars, just for a minute, before looking back at Daisy, who he found was staring at him. 

"You're mysterious tonight." She said, sitting next to him. Donald took her hand and smiled, shrugging. 

"I think I remember you saying you like mysterious guys." 

Daisy giggled, kissing Donald's hand. "I think I remember saying I like you, as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald's comment about Daisy not knowing much about him is about Donald being in the war, and being in the navy, about the Cabs, about his adventuring. Donald has a deep past that's a lot of fun to write about. 
> 
> I was writing about Ludwig and the war, and during it I found Donald would have been 21 during that!! Wild!


	6. Criminal Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some might disagree on what QuackerJack's favorite holiday was. Some would argue that it was Halloween. With costumes and candy and tricks, it seemed fitting! And others would say it was Christmas. After all, it was more so. With toys, the possibility was endless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a story about my sweet villains and Christmas. It's November 14th and I'm ready for Christmas! And I thought QuackerJack would be too!

Some might disagree on what QuackerJack's favorite holiday was. Some would argue that it was Halloween. With costumes and candy and tricks, it seemed fitting! And others would say it was Christmas. After all, it was more so. With toys, the possibility was endless! 

And they would be right. QuackerJack loved the Christmas season, the whole thing. It wasn't just the toys. He loved the lights, he loved the sweets, he loved everything about it. It reminded him of when he was a kid, and that meant something to him. 

So everytime around this year, if they had a hideout by then, he'd decorate it. Lights, a huge tree, a fireplace, ('How did you get that in here?!' Megavolt would ask.) stockings, hung by said fireplace. Everything he could get his hands on. 

This year was no different. And, as usual, QuackerJack overdid it.  The tree was bigger, with tinsel and brightly shining lights. There were boxes and boxes of ornaments that he undoubtedly stole. 

"I left the tree un-ornamented so we could decorate it together!" He said, bouncing on his heels. No one stopped to tell him that wasn't a word, and instead helped him decorate. He certainly seemed to be in good spirits, and a gloomy, angry clown wasn't what they wanted. 

No one wanted an upset QuackerJack. If he could be violent when he was happy, seeing him upset was an absolute nightmare. So they played along, and honestly, none of them had really celebrated the holidays in a normal way since they were younger. 

Decorating the tree took the longest. It was huge. He really didn't need to go out that much, did he? 

Megavolt stole a fleeting glance at his usual partner-in-crime. He was placing shining, glittery round ornaments on. He seemed so happy right now, like nothing could break him. It was almost sweet to see, not that Megavolt would ever say so. He didn't have to.

After hours of decorating the tree, (which did look really good, they had to admit.) they sat around the fireplace and talked about their Christmas experiences. 

As they expected, QuackerJack had the most to say. About his family, about his childhood, presents, Santa Claus, everything. And while it was interesting to get a look into his past, something he rarely went on about, he did drag on. 

Megavolt only half listened, resting his cheek in his hand. He didn't even realize when QuackerJack stopped talking, and Bushroot started. He just watched the lights around the window twinkle and shine. 

He had to admit, it was all pretty nice. He hadn't celebrated Christmas since the accident, since he was in high school. He hadn't seen his parents or family since then either. 

None of them had seen their families in years. It had been pretty hard, not that they'd ever admit it. Everything had been hard. They had all been through something that destroyed them. Some were younger than others, and some hurt more. 

But right now, they were all trying to forget that, and just focus on now. QuackerJack was good at making people forget. It was weird how easily they opened up around him, but no one really questioned it. Maybe he did learn something all those times he pretended to be a doctor. 

At some point, QuackerJack broke off from his group, standing by the tree. Family was a word that felt foreign to him. It was something he hadn't had in so long. Something he convinced himself he didn't need. And for the longest time, he believed it.

But....watching his partners, his friends, (and...maybe more, he wondered, looking towards Megavolt.) made him realize how much he missed this. They were his family, and that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I ended this with QuackerVolt, because there just isn't enough for them!


	7. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake always told himself he was too busy for a family. Even when he was younger, he had no desire to be married, or have children of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy super late Thanksgiving!! My brother and his family stayed with us for about five days and I had no time to myself, so I couldn't finish this! It's very short but honestly it's really sweet imo!!!
> 
> Hope you like it!!! <3

Drake always told himself he was too busy for a family. Even when he was younger, he had no desire to be married, or to have children of his own. It always just seemed like a option he would opt out of. After all, a family would just weigh him down. And where Darkwing began, Drake Mallard ended, with hardly any trace. 

Then Gosalyn Waddlemayer came running into his life, ruining his plans of living life without a family. She completely tore that idea from his mind, and he thanked the Lord every day for it. And with Gosalyn came Launchpad, and Morgana, and even the Muddlefoots, if you can believe it. 

It was all a whirlwind of new experiences. Drake liked to consider himself a master father from birth, despite the fact he never thought too long on a family. Everything was new. When it was just Darkwing, he lived so simply. Small meals, if he ate at all really. Small loads of laundry, small grocery shopping, lots of single frozen dinners...

And now, Drake was cooking for more than one. He had a family to care for. 

It may not have been anything important to someone on the outside, but for someone who's never had anything but himself, it was a big deal...

So, as he watched his family chat around the living room, he couldn't help the blooming, warm feeling in his chest. It was a dangerous life, balancing crime fighting and a family, but it was a life he would never trade, not for anything in the world. He was beyond thankful. 

"Okay, dinner's ready! Gos, set the table. LP, help me bring out dinner. Now...let's get delicious."


	8. Christmas in the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas could be a frustrating time, especially if you were in a car with four hyper children who just got back from a sugar-induced party, with a two hour drive from St. Canard to Duckburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I've decided, for 25 Days, I'll be writing a Christmas themed fic!!! Today's is Donald + HDLW. If you've seen Bob's Burgers, you'll definitely get the reference! 
> 
> I wanna point out that I don't like Della, and even though I really don't like her, she'll be mentioned a lot in the Donald-centric ones. I have a reasoning behind my feelings for Della, I really do. 
> 
> Also!!! I highly suggest checking out today's Ducktales! It was so good! Donald is absolutely adorable in everyway tbh I'd die for him!!
> 
> I hope you like this one!! <3 Come back everyday (I hope!) for a new one!

Christmas could be a frustrating time, especially if you were in a car with four hyper children who just got back from a sugar-induced party, with a two hour drive from St. Canard to Duckburg. 

Lively Christmas tunes where blaring from the radio, and they were currently at a red light. Donald had his eyes closed tightly, trying to rid a headache. The kids were in the back, talking about what they were going to ask for from Santa. 

For the most part, the boys had only asked for one or two things. They knew Donald was struggling lately, and around Christmas it was even worse. He found work, but it was often small, meager jobs with low pay. 

"Ugh, this is the worst Christmas song ever." Huey said, reaching forward to change the station. "It's so creepy. Who flirts with Santa?" 

Donald turned the music down for him. With Webby, Huey volunteered to sit up front. Donald hoped it was because he wanted to hang out with him. 

"At least Eartha Katt's version is a little better." Dewey said. "Just a bit." 

"I think the BEST Christmas song is..." Donald sorta tuned out the kids. He was sure Webby would bring up a great song, but with the traffic, and his headache, and the lack of money....

It was all frustrating.

"Louie, what are you doing?" Huey asked, and Donald glanced in the rear view mirror. Louie was on the phone, or waiting on the phone, maybe. 

"I wanna request a song." He said. 

"How long have you been waiting??" Dewey asked. 

"About an hour." 

"You've been on the phone for an hour?" Donald asked. 

"Yeah, I want them to play Jingle in the Jungle." Louie said. 

"What's Jingle in the Jungle?" Webby asked.

"The best Christmas song."

"Wrong, you're wrong." Dewey said, shaking his head. 

Donald tuned them out once again, sighing. It was nearly midnight now. The kid's Christmas party had dragged on a little too long. They each left with a nice present though, from their friend's family. 

It would give them something to do while Donald dealt with bills. Scrooge was out, doing something or other. He usually made himself busy during Christmastime, he had for years, since Della went missing, leaving Donald and the kids by themselves. 

Sometimes it was okay, sometimes they didn't have power, or electricity, or heat. But they had each other, right?

Donald glanced back at the kids as he pulled into Scrooge's driveway, they were all asleep over each other. Huey was barely awake. "Oh, are we home...?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we're home." Donald said, getting out. He scooped the kids up, feeling a tinge of pride in himself. It took a lot of effort to pick up three sleeping kids. Huey held his sleeve as they walked up the snowy path. Mrs. Beakley met them outside and took Webby to lay her down in bed. 

"Uncle Donald, is everything okay?" Huey asked, once his brothers were tucked in, sleeping soundly. 

"...why do you ask?" Donald asked, brow furrowed. 

"You seem really tired lately." Huey answered, grabbing his uncle by the sleeve again. He tugged Donald over to the chair in the corner, and climbed on his lap. 

Donald pet his nephew's head, sighing. They looked more and more like Della everyday, but even more, they looked like him. 

A sobering thought for sure. 

"Everything will be okay, Uncle Donald. I know it." Huey said, hugging him tight. 

And for once, Donald believed that.


	9. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowded, stuffy malls during Christmas were Drake Mallard's kryptonite. All the people, the noise, the music, it was enough to give you a migraine, which Drake currently had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I hate this one! It's so short and I didn't know what to write but I wanted to get it out for Day 2 of my drabbles. I hope it's not terrible! 
> 
> Have you seen that video of the girl giving the Grinch an onion? I love it, I've watched it so many times! That's unrelated but I just love it. 
> 
> As always, you can find me at letsgetluminous on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy! xoxo

Crowded, stuffy malls during Christmas were Drake Mallard's kryptonite. All the people, the noise, the music, it was enough to give you a migraine, which Drake currently had. 

Launchpad was next to him, and Gosalyn was running from toy to toy, pointing out what she wanted. "And Honker absolutely needs this!" She said, grabbing a very expensive video game Honker absolutely did not need.

"No, dear, I don't think he needs that." Drake said, putting the game back and holding her hand. He looked over his shopping list. He needed to pick up his gift for Morgana, and he was still waiting on the jeweler to finish Launchpad's gift. 

Then he needed something for Gizmoduck, and....

It was a lot.

-

About five hours later, Drake finally decided they'd done enough shopping. They took shifts, so Drake could shop for Gosalyn. It took forever, her list was a mile long, and Drake desperately wanted to get his little girl everything she wanted, and he knew his partner felt the same. 

That proved to be true, as when they got home, it seemed they bought her many of the same things. 

"Well, I guess we could hold a Christmas party. Gos could invite her friends over." Drake said, tying a perfect bow on top of a gift. Launchpad wasn't as lucky. His fingers got stuck and the bow was floppy. 

"Here, let me." Drake said, leaning past him. 

"Aw, thanks D.W." He said. "You know, I'm still waitin' for that mistletoe kiss." He added, as innocently as he could. 

"Don't you get enough kisses?" Drake asked, in mock surprise. 

"Not from you, D.W." 

"Well, I suppose one wouldn't hurt."


	10. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald really liked the peace in the winter. He liked to stand on the deck of his boat, watching the snow. It brought a calm he didn't usually have. Currently, the kids were fast asleep, leaving Donald by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key based on me and how much eggnog I can drink. I hope this one is good too!! I'm really excited about these!!
> 
> It's incredibly short but I like it anyway!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Donald really liked the peace in the winter. He liked to stand on the deck of his boat, watching the snow. It brought a calm he didn't usually have. Currently, the kids were fast asleep, leaving Donald by himself. 

Well, he was by himself, before he noticed two familiar figures walking up the dock, and towards the boat. He scrambled to meet them, slipping on snow that had built up over the time he was there. He pulled the door open, just as Gladstone raised his hand to knock. 

"Hey Donny." Gladstone said, a bit surprised. "We brought eggnog. And whiskey, but I figured you'd just want the eggnog." 

"Uh, come in. Just keep it down, the boys are sleeping." Donald said, stepping aside. Fethry looked around, admiring the decorations. 

"Aw, the tree looks great, Donald." Fethry smiled. "Did the kids do the ornaments?"

"Yeah. Well, some of my parents, and a few are Della's. I think I have some from Uncle Scrooge too." Donald walked over to the kitchen, pulling down some glasses.

They sat around the table, just talking for a while. They talked about their uncle, how Donald had ignored him for the past 5 years,  
and how Della would have drank them under the table. 

"I bet I can drink more eggnog than you two." Gladstone said, leaning back in his chair. 

"What? No, you're wrong." Donald said. "I can outdrink you all day long." 

"I think I can outdrink you both." Fethry said. 

-

And, by no surprise, Donald out drank them both, out of pure spite. 

"That was fun!" Fethry said. "Too bad I'm lactose intolerant." 

"Fethry!" "What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whiskey was for Gladstone. I could see him drinking something light and elegant like champagne, but oh well! 
> 
> The end is absolutely based on my little sister. She often forgets she's lactose intolerant, so she drinks a ton of milk or eggnog or eats a lot of ice cream, and completely forgets.


	11. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uncle Scrooge? Why are you awake?" 
> 
> "I could ask ya the same thing, Webby my darling." He said. Webby walked over, hopping on to the chair next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Scrooge and Webby fic for you!!! I wrote this while playing the Fractured But Whole haha. I hope it's a good one!!! 
> 
> I have the BIGGEST soft spot for Scrooge and Webby. I love them so much!!! I was inspired to do this because my sister and I had 1 am hot chocolate earlier! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!! <3

It wasn't rare for Scrooge to struggle to sleep. It was unfortunate, but sometimes expected. Dragging himself out of bed, he went to the kitchen. 

He made himself some tea and tried to get tired. He was up for about ten minutes, when he heard a voice from the doorway. 

"Uncle Scrooge? Why are you awake?" 

"I could ask ya the same thing, Webby my darling." He said. Webby walked over, hopping on to the chair next to him. 

"I lost my Quackypatch dolly." She said. "Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep." He said, getting up. "How about some hot cocoa, darling?" 

"I'd love some!" 

-

"Do you think Santa will get me what I asked for, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked, sipping her hot chocolate. 

Despite his distain for Santa, he could only nod and smile at his niece. "Of course I do, Webby dear. You're a very good girl." He ruffled her hair and smiled. 

Scrooge told Webby some stories, and to his surprise, she fell asleep in her seat. He finished his tea, and picked her up. 

He tucked her in, before searching around for her Quackypatch doll. 

"Uncle Scrooge, are you Santa?" 

Webby's sudden question made him jump a bit. He was holding her dolly, having found it under her bed. 

"No, dear." He smiled. He handed her the doll, and kissed her head. "Goodnight, me wee darlin." 

"Goodnight, Uncle Scrooge." She said. Just as he left, he heard her mumble, "I think you're better than Santa...."

With that, Scrooge went back to sleep, feeling content, and important.


	12. Christmas Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear, if I have to hear Mariah Carey on this station once more, I'm going to lose it." Gyro said. It was the fourth time it played and it was really wearing down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!! I actually like this one!! It's a little hint at romance, Gyro is completely oblivious. 
> 
> I love Gyro. I think he's the best! He's cute and smart. I prefer original Gyro and Fenton, Fenton bc original Fenton is.....a dumb blonde. 
> 
> I, too, hate hearing Mariah Carey all the time. It becomes obnoxious tbh. 
> 
> I hope you all like this one!!!!

"I swear, if I have to hear Mariah Carey on this station once more, I'm going to lose it." Gyro said. It was the fourth time it played and it was really wearing down on him. 

"You could just change the station." Fenton said, setting a box down on the table next to him. Little Bulb was ready to change the station, but Gyro waved his hand.

"Don't bother, it's the only Christmas station in Duckburg at the moment." He said, placing a small gadget in the box. It was filled nearly to the top with them, all for Mr. McDuck or his family. 

"I wouldn't take you as a Christmassy type." Fenton said. "You just seem too busy." He added, in hopes he wouldn't offend or annoy his lab partner. 

"I love Christmas. But you would be right. I'm always too busy. I haven't put a tree up in five years." 

"Five years, really?" 

"Unfortunately. Either way, we're done here." Gyro said, and Fenton straightened up. 

"Sir, I didn't mean to offend you..." He said quickly. 

"No, I mean we're done here. You can head home now." Gyro said, packing the box up. Little Bulb climbed on top of it, ready to call it a day. 

"Oh." Fenton said, feeling both relieved and a little dumb. "Right." 

Gyro raised a brow. "Aren't you going to head home?" He asked, tying his scarf a little tighter. The snow was sure to be heavy outside. 

"Uh, you go ahead, I'm gonna clean up." 

"Suit yourself." He said, leaving without a goodbye. 

As soon as Fenton was sure Gyro was gone, he rushed out to get decorations. 

-

The snow was nearly unbearable as Gyro rushed through the doors, shivering. Even Little Bulb was effected by it. 

"Just another reason to stay indoors all winter." Gyro mumbled, making his way to the elevator. Thankfully, Mr. McDuck decided the Bin needed heating, and even though it was the cheapest, saddest excuse for heating, it was better than nothing. 

The lab was much warmer, to his surprise. 

He put his jacket up, and when he turned around, he saw Fenton, a little too close. 

"Surprise!" He said, making Gyro jump (and scream, though he wouldn't admit it.)

"Fenton!" He said, hand over his heart. "Don't do that!" 

"I'm sorry, sir! But look!" He motioned to the rest of the lab. 

Gyro's eyes widened, his beak open a bit, and for a minute, Fenton thought he might be mad. 

"What did you do?" 

"I decorated the lab? You said you haven't had a Christmas tree in five years! I-I didn't decorate it, I thought, maybe...we could do it together." He said. "I-if you want!" He quickly added. 

Gyro didn't answer, but his expression sure did. He looked like a child, just seeing Christmas for the first time. 

It was kinda cute. 

Really cute. 

Fenton waited for an answer, fiddling with the radio. What station was the Christmas music on again?

"Fourth station." Gyro finally said. Fenton quickly switched the station over. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need...."

"Oh, come on!"


	13. Fruitcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas meant being kind to your fellow man, peace on Earth, all that jazz. And fellow men definitely meant the Muddlefoots, unfortunate as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Mallard fic! Can you tell I love them? Also I love this one! It's super short but I love it!
> 
> I've never had fruitcake and I'm gonna keep it that way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

Christmas meant being kind to your fellow man, peace on Earth, all that jazz. And fellow men definitely meant the Muddlefoots, unfortunate as it was. 

Currently, Drake was sitting on their couch, watching their TV, in their house. 

Really, he was there for Gosalyn, and watching her tell stories about Darkwing Duck to Honker made his heart swell, even if she did purposely leave stuff out, or give a backhanded insult. 

He sorta watched Launchpad laugh with Binkie and Herb. He looked happy at least. Drake sunk lower, swishing the champagne in his glasses. 

Herb plopped down next to him, momentarily tossing him into the air. 

"Hiya, Drakester!" Herb said cheerfully. He had a heavy looking gift in his hands. 

"Oh, hiya Herb." Drake said, sipping his drink. 

"Here! From me and Binkie!" He held the gift out. 

Drake took it, and found it to be just as heavy as he thought it would be.

"Uh, thanks, Herb. I think Launchpad gave Binkie the gift from us." Drake said, resting the gift in his lap. 

"He sure did! A coffee maker, what a great gift!"

"Well, since Gosalyn broke yours...." 

Herb just laughed, waving his hand. "Your daughter is a delight! She's always welcome over!" 

"Same to your kids." 'Mostly Honker.' was what he meant. 

-

The Mallards were gathered around the table, inspecting the gift on it. 

"What should we do with us?" Gosalyn asked. 

"I dunno, Gos." Drake said. 

"I'll take care of it, D.W." Launchpad said bravely. 

"Launchpad, I don't think it's edible." Gosalyn said, turning her beak up at it. 

Launchpad picked the fruitcake up and took a bite. "You know, it's not terrible!" 

-

"I warned you." Gosalyn said, sitting next to her father. Launchpad weakly grinned and patted his daughter's head. 

"I shoulda listened, kiddo." 

"No more fruitcake." Drake sighed.


	14. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties were stressful. To be honest, Donald wasn't a fan. But the kids loved it, and for once, there was peace. No fighting, no crying, nothing. Even Uncle Scrooge seemed pleased. It was a surprise, especially to Donald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, sliding this across the table at 4:30am: It is done 
> 
> Can you tell how much I love Donald Duck? As much as his cousin annoys him, I'm sure when things got hard, he wondered if Gladstone was a better choice, even though we know Gladstone can't raise a child, he just bosses them around and makes them clean, and cook. (Poor Louie!)
> 
> Also! A new ship!!! After my Christmas fics I have a fairytale Launchpad/Donald one ready to go!
> 
> I wrote this one pretty fast, but I hope you like it!!!

Parties were stressful. To be honest, Donald wasn't a fan. But the kids loved it, and for once, there was peace. No fighting, no crying, nothing. Even Uncle Scrooge seemed pleased. It was a surprise, especially to Donald. 

Gladstone always gave the best gifts, Donald knew that. Better than the ones Donald scraped by to get, even if the kids pretended they liked his better. 

(Donald could tell.)

Christmases with Gladstone meant new clothes, new toys, whatever they could want. Donald knew it was better that way, but it still stung. 

Fethry always made his gifts, always had. It was just his thing. It was usually a nice scarf, or a blanket. It was a talent he had always possessed, and it kept Donald warm when the heat was shut off. 

(Webby loved the scarf he made her that year.)

The rare sighting of Moby happened every blue moon, and he brought gifts from across seas. Shining, sparkling trinkets from deep below, or old books from libraries that once stood. 

Donald watched the kids thank and embrace their uncles in glee, the 6 of them (Three, of course, being Uncle Scrooge's adopted niece and nephews.) running off to play. 

Christmastime always made him feel....inadequate. It made him think that maybe he wasn't the best choice. 

A sudden weight next to him made him jump a bit. A cup of hot chocolate was offered to him. 

He took it without thought, looking up at his new company. 

Launchpad smiled down at him. "Hey, Don!" He said, cheery as ever. 

"Hiya, buddy." 

"Aw, why the long face? It's Christmastime, after all!" 

Donald fidgeted with his sleeve. His partner, er, boyfriend....knew about just a tiny tip of his problems. He hadn't told him about the money problems, the lack of work, or the fact he felt completely unfit to raise three children by himself. 

Donald slumped, holding the cup tighter, until Launchpad quickly plucked it from his hands, worried he'd crush it. 

Donald had more strength than he knew. 

"Do you think the boys would be better off with Gladstone? Or....living with Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked, digging his hands into his old Christmas sweater.

"Whattya mean?" 

Donald bit back a groan. He didn't want to explain it. 

"It's just, Gladstone could buy them anything they could ever need, or want. I couldn't even afford to pay the heating bill this month." He said, taking a short pause. "His luck would rub off on them. They'd probably be able to go to whatever college they want." 

Launchpad didn't answer, so Donald pressed on. 

"And Uncle Scrooge keeps them entertained. They're always so happy when they come back from some adventure. Just like..." He stopped himself. "They never look that happy around me. I'm trying so hard. But things never get any better." If he wasn't crying now, he'd surprise even himself. 

Launchpad reached out, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. 

"Aw, Donny....you can't think like that. Your kids love you. Mr. McDee loves them too, but he couldn't raise them. Wouldn't, cause he knows they're yours. And your cousin might be lucky, but between you and me, he's kind of flakey, y'know? Not the kinda guy I'd want raisin' my kids." 

Donald took in his words, nodding a little. 

"You really think I'm best for it?" 

"Of course I do! Donny, you're amazin' with them, they'd fall apart without ya. You're their dad, and they're damn lucky to have ya." He gave Donald a squish. 

Donald just melted in his arms. "Thanks Launchpad..." 

"No problem. Now, how about we enjoy the party? I think there's some Krazy Kevin's Kocktail Weenies over there! My favorite!"


	15. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, about that kiss, D.W..." Launchpad innocently trailed off, while Drake was stuffing the car with packages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey folks! I'm lowkey suffering and struggling rn but writing makes it better! I desperately wanna write another fic for Brigitta but as you can see, the Mallards have taken over yet another one of my fics. They seem to be the most popular! 
> 
> This is a carry on from the Shopping fic, where they did kiss in the end, but it wasn't under mistletoe. It was implied, but it didn't happen there haha. 
> 
> I wanna point out that I absolutely ADORE Gosalyn Mallard. I literally love her so much. No matter what kind of fic it is, if it's the Mallards, Gosalyn will be in it, no matter what. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoy!!! <3 Feedback is always appreciated!!!

"So, about that kiss, D.W..." Launchpad innocently trailed off, while Drake was stuffing the car with packages. He nearly dropped one in the snow. 

"LP!" He sputtered. "I almost dropped Gos' new skateboard!" He said, pulling his hood on a little tighter. He was trying to hide his blush. 

"Aw, I didn't mean to make ya nervous, D.W." Launchpad said, almost mockingly. 

"Launchpad, why are you torturing me? This is the sixth time you've mentioned that kiss, and four times were in front of other people, including barely out of earshot of our daughter." 

Launchpad choked up a bit at that. Their daughter had such a nice ring to it. 

"That's cause I've been waitin'!" He said, getting in the car. Drake was already in, fiddling with the radio and the heater. 

Drake didn't answer, focusing a little too hard on driving. His face was still a little pink, still a bit nervous. Why was he so nervous? He kissed Launchpad all the time. 

Before work, before bed, in the morning, even on missions! They could hardly keep their hands off each other and he was nervous about kissing him. 

Under mistletoe, that was the difference. 

And it made him nervous. Very nervous. Like Launchpad wouldn't enjoy it. 

Drake practically darted out of the car when they got home, unpacking the truck. 

"Uh, need some help, D.W?" Launchpad hesitantly asked. While his boyfriend usually did most things by himself, because he liked to appear strong and capable. (To impress Launchpad, of course, though he wouldn't admit it. He didn't have to.)

"Sure, LP, that would be great. We gotta find a place to hide these. You know Gos will go looking for them." Drake said, setting them on the couch. Gosalyn was next door at the Muddlefoots, so Drake could get some -very- important shopping done. 

After finding a good hiding place, Drake collapsed onto the couch, sighing heavily. "Our kid sure asks for a lot of gifts."

Launchpad laughed. "You can't complain when you buy her it all." 

"Like you're any better! 'But Drake, Gos needs this official Red Ryder, carbine action, two-hundred shot range model air rifle!'" Drake said, crossing his arms. 

"Hey, you bought her that game system, didn't ya?" Launchpad shot back. 

"That's fair." 

"Huh, would'ya look at that." Launchpad said, and Drake cracked an eye open to look at him. Launchpad was staring up at the ceiling. 

Drake followed his gaze, and found a fresh sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. 

"Where did that come from??" Drake said, sitting up. Uh oh. He pulled at his turtleneck, suddenly feeling warm. 

Launchpad cast a glance to his partner. "Well, it is tradition." 

"Are you using my own words against me?" 

"Sorta!" 

Drake shifted, before standing up, pulling his boyfriend up with him. 

"Merry Christmas, LP." Drake said, standing on his toes to reach Launchpad. The redhead gave him a hand, leaning down to kiss him. 

Their hearts fluttered uncontrollably as their beaks met, and neither could deny there was definitely something special about kissing under mistletoe. Drake felt silly for pushing it off so often. 

"Oh good, you found the mistletoe!" Gosalyn cheerfully said, walking past them with Honker. "Merry Christmas, Launchpad!"


	16. Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mail service in Duckburg was a force to be reckoned with. Things either came very early, or ten years late. Donald shuffled through bill after bill, a couple of cards from Uncle Ludwig, and....
> 
> A soft blue envelope, with his name written in red ink. It looked old, and worn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Sorry about the lack of a story yesterday, it was my dad's birthday! I'll be writing another later tonight!
> 
> This one is a little more depressing than my others, but I love giving Donald depth. 
> 
> I love him so much. 
> 
> I hope this one is good! I wrote it while playing Overwatch haha. I hope you enjoy!!

The mail service in Duckburg was a force to be reckoned with. Things either came very early, or ten years late. Donald shuffled through bill after bill, a couple of cards from Uncle Ludwig, and....

A soft blue envelope, with his name written in red ink. It looked old, and worn. 

Donald put the other letters down, staring down at the blue one in his hands. It gave him such a cold shock, he felt like he had seen a ghost. His hands were trembling as he popped it open, as gentle as he could. 

The letter inside was simple, with a cheery 'Merry Christmas!' on the front, and a couple of snowflakes. 

He hesitated to read the card. He knew who it was from, he knew what it was, and he didn't know how he would handle it. 

After what felt like hours, he finally opened it. 

'Merry Christmas Donald! I know how much you love getting Christmas cards, and I know how much you love me (he could imagine her laughing at that), and since I won't be here this Christmas, I thought I'd send you one! I have something so important to tell you. (Here, the name of her fiance was smudged, and unintelligible.) and I wanted to wait until the New Years party but I wanted to tell my brother first! I'm pregnant! You're going to be an uncle! I know you're probably freaking out right now, but I also know you're as happy as (we) are! Merry Christmas, Don! I love you, see you soon! 

Della.' 

Della was there on Christmas, her flight was cancelled due to heavy snow, and she had announced the news at the Christmas party. Uncle Scrooge had been over the moon, and Uncle Ludwig was already asking if they had thought of names. 

Donald didn't know how to feel. On one had, he was ecstatic, and on the other, he was terrified. Was Della even ready to be a parent? She was a little....immature, wasn't she? She could hardly keep a goldfish alive! How would she handle kids? 

Either way, Donald would be there for her, to help her in anyway he could. 

And now, looking back on that memory, he realized he had been right the whole time. Della hadn't been ready, she was still immature. He was so mad at her, for bringing children into the world without a mother. He was so mad at Scrooge for encouraging her, and for the damn Spear of Selene in the first place. 

And he was still mad at himself for letting her go. It was a miracle the boys didn't hate him for it. 

He put the card on the counter, taking a breath. Was he crying? Shit. 

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

"Uncle Donald, are you okay?" 

He leapt out of his skin, whipping around. Louie was behind him, hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked worried. 

"Yeah, I, I'm fine." He said, reaching for the cards from Ludwig. 

"Did you get bad news?"  

"No, it's nothing." He smiled, handing Louie the cards. "Bring these to your brothers." He ruffled his (his) son's feathers. He gave him a reassuring smile and sent him off. 

He sat at the counter, pulling out a piece of paper. 

'Dear Della.....'


	17. Airports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why were airports so cold? They were always ridiculously cold, and loud. 
> 
> Donald hated them, but there was one good thing that came from them, at least.....
> 
> "Donald!" A loud, shrill voice shook Donald from his thoughts. He was thrown to the ground, being squeezed so tightly he couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I had such a hard time writing this! Which is why I missed a day, I'm about to make up for it with another, I promise! Another Donald fic, but with different characters! 
> 
> I've never once written for the Cabs, I hope I did them justice! My little sister has been head over heels in love with Panchito for years, ever since she came across the Three Caballeros. She watched it constantly, it was really sweet!
> 
> I had serious writer's block yesterday, it was terrible! I started three fics but had absolutely no drive, and had no idea what to even write! I hope this one is good!!!

Why were airports so cold? They were always ridiculously cold, and loud. 

Donald hated them, but there was one good thing that came from them, at least.....

"Donald!" A loud, shrill voice shook Donald from his thoughts. He was thrown to the ground, being squeezed so tightly he couldn't breathe. 

"Panch, I can't breathe!" He managed to say, before he was let go. His head was swimming as he looked up, staring up at his brightly grinning boyfriend. 

"I didn't realize your plane already landed." Donald said, standing up. 

"Yes, but it's alright! I found you first!" He beamed. 

"Is Joe here yet?" Donald asked, taking his boyfriend's hand. He looked around, searching for their missing piece. 

"I haven't seen him. Why don't we look for him, mi amor?" He suggested with a smile. 

With a quick look at his phone, Donald realized his plane wouldn't land for another half hour. 

"Take a raincheck on that, toots. Joe hasn't even landed yet. We still have half an hour."

Panchito flopped down on a slightly hard bench, pulling Donald onto his lap, nuzzling his neck while his boyfriend watched the gates, despite how long they had to wait. 

 

-

By the time José landed, his boyfriends were asleep, holding each other close. José took the opportunity to take a picture, it was rare for them to hold still. 

"Amorzinhos." José said softly, shaking Donald's shoulder. Donald stirred, opening his eyes just a bit, before he realized who was standing there. 

"José! When did you land?!" He asked, grabbing his boyfriend's hands. José kissed Donald's hands, then up his arm, and finally a kiss to the beak. 

"Just now, amor." He smiled. 

Donald shook Panchito awake, who woke up with a loud yawn. He opened his eyes, instantly brightening at the sight of his lovers. 

"José!" He chimed, kissing the parrot all over. José laughed, waving him off. 

Donald watched, his chest warm and fuzzy. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy and content. Just seeing them made him forget about everything bad that had happened recently. 

"Come on, Donal'!" José said, taking his hand. "We can't celebrate our Christmas together in an airport, can we?"


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas was a time for family, for giving and receiving. A time to be selfless and kind. 
> 
> Unless you were Scrooge McDuck. 
> 
> It seemed like he had lost everyone. First, his niece, and now, his nephew (his favorite nephew, no less.), and grand nephews, at that! Christmas after Christmas he spent alone, counting his money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels rushed, but I'm planning on taking my sister to Disneyland tomorrow so I have to sleep and I didn't have time to make it really fancy. But I love writing for Scrooge! I love Scrooge, altogether. 
> 
> I'd die for him, tbh. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Christmas was a time for family, for giving and receiving. A time to be selfless and kind. 

Unless you were Scrooge McDuck. 

It seemed like he had lost everyone. First, his niece, and now, his nephew (his favorite nephew, no less.), and grand nephews, at that! Christmas after Christmas he spent alone, counting his money. 

Many times, he thought he heard the voice of someone dear to him, or the figure of them. Sometimes it was his sisters, or Goldie, and sometimes it was his parents. 

Of course, it wasn't there. It was just a painful memory. Every painting, every photograph he had seemed to judge him, rightfully so. 

If he could just apologize, if he could just stop being so....

Selfish. 

Maybe these memories would be more than just a fleeting figure, or a whisper. 

-

Scrooge spent years locking away any emotion he had. He told himself he didn't need family. Family was trouble, and he had enough of that as it was. 

Ten years passed, without anything from family. Of course, a odd letter would arrive, from Ludwig, or, to his surprise, his brother, though he wouldn't read them. 

And when his grand nephews were suddenly forced into his life, he realized how much he missed it. 

It felt like a part of him was reborn, a spark of life set a flame in his heart. 

Just seeing Donald after all these years made his chest hurt. His own nephew, who he had raised, who he had practically abandoned. Who was raising children by himself, with no steady job, who was living on a tiny house boat, for goodness sake. 

The children breathed life into his home. He couldn't remember the last Christmas tree he decorated, or the last gingerbread cookie he ate. 

Memories of family he had lost would still haunt him, but now he had his closest family back, and some. What else could he possibly need....?

"Uncle Scrooge, come quick!! Tootsie knocked over a vase and Gene is tied to the Christmas tree!" 

Well, maybe some peace and quiet, sometimes.


	19. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were lots of things Donald was good at, like cooking, and raising kids, and currently, as Daisy was just finding out, ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm slacking on these and I completely blame it on Krampus Junkrat. That skin is absolutely to DIE for, he's so handsome. 
> 
> Anyway, Donald is a fantastic ice skater! I feel like Daisy would be very impressed by it. I've been writing Daisy in a different way than she's normally portrayed. I, personally, don't always love how they write her, I think in a lot of instances she's very mean, and I don't like it at all. 
> 
> So, I hope you like my (slightly watered down) Daisy haha. I hope this one turned out good! Enjoy! <3

There were lots of things Donald was good at, like cooking, and raising kids, and currently, as Daisy was just finding out, ice skating. 

Watching him stake effortlessly across the ice, without a single care, was a wonderful sight. Daisy hadn't seen him this calm in months, years even. 

Donald twirled over, grabbing her hand. "Aren't you gonna join me?" He asked, pulling her onto the ice. 

"I'm not the best on ice, dear." She said, skating closer. Donald smiled, pulling her even closer, so she didn't fall. 

"Donald, have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" She asked, eyes soft and sparkling. 

It took him by surprise. "N-not....lately." He said. "I'm luckier."

Daisy smiled, a flustered Donald was certainly a cute Donald. "You're wonderful on ice. Where did you learn how to skate so well?" She asked. 

"I spent a year living with my Uncle Ludwig. He loves to skate. He's not very good, but he always laughed off falling or tripping. So I did the same." Donald explained, giving Daisy a little twirl. 

"It's something I'm better at than my cousins, so, there's that too."

"You're better at a lot of things than them, darling." Daisy smiled. "Your uncle does visit just to have your cooking, and you're the only one Scrooge really does trust, right?" 

"Well, yeah, that's true." Donald mused. He was so lost in his thought, he didn't even notice they were skating right for the walls of the rink, and he crashed into it, sending him flying right over it. 

There was a long, drawn out string of curses that came from him, as he got up, carefully, muttering to himself. He got back on the ice. 

"Sorry." He sighed, taking Daisy's hand. He sheepishly looked at her, and found she wasn't mad or disappointed, instead she had a smile. 

"It's alright, Donald." She paused. "I love you." 

Again, Daisy's comment caught him off guard. 

"I love you too. Are you okay?" He asked, holding her hands. 

"I'm always okay when I'm with you."


	20. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magica's shopping sprees took hours, hours Gladstone could have spent napping peacefully, by the fire, instead of trudging through the cold snow of Naples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Today's is Magica and Gladstone! I wrote this a little quick, I'm taking my sister to Disneyland tomorrow :) 
> 
> I love writing for Magica and Gladstone so much. They're so cute and so sweet. This is definitely an add-on to my main Magicstone fic! 
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

Magica's shopping sprees took hours, hours Gladstone could have spent napping peacefully, by the fire, instead of trudging through the cold snow of Naples. 

"I can only get these ingredients here, Gladstone." The witch said, looking down at her list. She was bundled up in black, with stark white fur framing her face. She absolutely looked beautiful, he thought, eyes soft. 

He didn't even notice her staring right back at him. "Gladstone, darling, what are you looking at?" 

He blinked. "You look nice." 

"Oh," Her face turned a bit pink. Damn him and his compliments! "Thank you, dear. You do too." 

Gladstone took her hand, smiling. They finished shopping, and headed home. Just in time, it would seem. The snow was coming down heavily now. 

Gladstone stretched out on the couch like a cat, laying by the warm, crackling fire while Magica worked. 

-

"Gladstone." Magica said, kneeling down by him. "Darling, if you don't wake up, I'll get snow." She said, a threat she very well meant. 

Gladstone opened his eyes, staring at his girlfriend. "What?" He groaned, rolling over. "I'm so warm." 

"You should look outside, dear." She said calmly, standing up. "I'll make some tea."

Gladstone got up, sighing. He walked over to the window and glanced out. The snow covered the window, almost completely. 

"Are we snowed in?" He asked. 

"Mm. I'm afraid so." She set the tea pot down, going to get the cups. "Neither of us will be leaving anytime soon." She said. 

"I wasn't planning on it." Gladstone yawned, sitting back down. Magica joined him, leaning against him. 

"You know," Magica began, and Gladstone could tell she was going to insult him somehow. "You might be one of the most annoying geese in the world," There it was. "But there's no one I'd rather be snowed in with." 

A warm, fluttery feeling filled him. "Oh," he said, face warm. "I feel the same way. About you, I mean." He said, nuzzling her face. 

"I love you, Gladstone." She said, soft, but serious. 

"I love you too.." He murmured.


	21. Letters to Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you kids finished your letters to Santa yet?" Donald asked them, leaning against the door frame. He was getting ready for work when he decided to stop by their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's another fic! I dunno if you can tell but Huey is my favorite triplet, and since he's the oldest and most responsible I think he'd really be concerned about Donald. 
> 
> Speaking of Donald, I got to visit him today at his house! He was absolutely adorable, and blew me a kiss when I was leaving. He also low-key bullied me and stole my Donald plush, which was hilarious, imo. I love him. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!

"Have you kids finished your letters to Santa yet?" Donald asked them, leaning against the door frame. He was getting ready for work when he decided to stop by their room. 

The kids were lounging around, with Huey and Gene playing cards, and Webby brushing Bubba's hair. Louie was hanging from the bed, upside down. 

"Uncle Scrooge doesn't want us writing to Santa." Webby said, a bit upset. She put her brush down. "Can we still write them, uncle Donald?" She asked. 

"Of course. I always wrote to Santa, even if Uncle Scrooge hated it." He shrugged. "Besides, I think a first Christmas together deserves a letter to Santa." He smiled. 

Once Donald left, the kids got to work, pulling out crayons and paper. They passed them around. 

"I've never written a letter to Santa before." Gene said. "How do I start it?" 

"Well, usually with a 'Dear Santa'. Or a simple 'hello' is always polite!" Webby said. 

They all had a hand in helping Bubba with his letter, and soon they were finished and ready to be mailed. 

-

"What did you ask for?" Huey asked, looking up at the bottom of his brother's bunk bed. 

"A new skateboard." Dewey answered. 

"I asked for a laptop." Louie added. 

"Oh." Huey nodded. He gripped his blanket tighter, looking out the window. 

"What did you ask for?" Dewey asked him, but Huey didn't respond. 

"Huey?" Louie said. "Are you gonna tell us what you asked Santa for?" 

"I dunno."

Dewey hung from his bunk and looked down at his brother. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"I asked Santa for a steady job for Uncle Donald. He's never been this stressed before..." Huey admitted. "I'm worried about him." 

"Yeah, he's been having a hard time..." Dewey nodded. 

"I'm sure Santa will help, if he can."


	22. Christmas Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosalyn sat on the couch, between Honker and Max. She had a paperbacked book in her lap, with a poorly drawn picture of Darkwing Duck as Santa on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the absolute worst night. Honestly I didn't know if I'd have the heart or the will to write but I just pushed this through. I am. So stressed haha. 
> 
> I hope this one is good! I know Max and Gosalyn are friends, seeing as they go to the same school in the comics, and the vhs cover for the Christmas special has the Mallards and the Goofs on it, celebrating Christmas together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Gosalyn sat on the couch, between Honker and Max. She had a paperbacked book in her lap, with a poorly drawn picture of Darkwing Duck as Santa on it. 

"Fellas," she said, motioning to the two boys next to her. "I have here, some of the BEST stories you've ever heard." She said, opening it up. 

Before she could even start it, Drake grabbed it. "No! No, none of these, Gosalyn. I know how you write and it's not appropriate." He said. 

"Tsh." She crossed her arms. "Dad, we all know you're Darkwing." She said, reminding him. 

"I'm aware of that! But I still don't want these stories being told." He said, tucking the book under his arm. He left, and returned with a real Christmas book. "Here." 

"Boring." She groaned, and Max took the book, flipping through it. 

"My dad always reads me a story every night at Christmastime." He said. "But my favorite Christmas story isn't one in a book." 

"Whattya mean?" Gosalyn asked. 

"Well, last year, I sorta stopped believing in Santa. But my dad tried so hard to prove he was real to me. He was right, y'know. Santa dropped off a sled for me!" 

"Santa brought me a sled last year too!" Gosalyn said. 

"Santa brought me a backpack last year." Honker said, looking over at Drake with a smile. 

Drake gave him a smile and ruffled his feathers on his way out. 

"Well, anyway, last Christmas all the trees started stealing presents! Dad spent all Christmas Eve having to take down Bushroot, then we got to give back everyone's presents! Then...."


	23. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay Dewey, lift me up high and I'll put this last ornament on." Huey said, holding a delicate bell-shaped ornament in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm feeling better today so today's is better, I hope! Not that yesterday's was bad, of course. I realize that I definitely write for Webby more as original Webby. I just kinda like her more, I think she's very sweet and gentle and I love her with Gene, when they're having a tea party? So cute!!!
> 
> I also love having Gene and Bubba in it, I wanna have more stories with them, they're both SO cute and so fun. I genuinely adore Scrooge with them. He's so sweet!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

"Okay Dewey, lift me up high and I'll put this last ornament on." Huey said, holding a delicate bell-shaped ornament in his hands. 

"Then we should have Bubba and Gene put the star on. It's their first Christmas, after all." Webby said. 

"You're right. We should get Launchpad, he can lift them both!" Louie said. 

"Nah, Launchpad is in St. Canard right now, remember?" Dewey reminded him, lifting Huey up. 

"Oh, right. Well, we can just lift them! It shouldn't be too hard." 

"Maybe we should ask Uncle Scrooge." Webby suggested, but got shushed. 

"Uncle Scrooge is working right now, we can't ask him!" Dewey said, shaking his head. 

"What about granny?" 

"We can do it ourselves, we don't need help!" 

-

It turns out that they did need help. Dewey didn't notice the paper snowflakes on the ground and slipped. 

Dewey tumbled, bringing down Huey and Louie. Gene was thrown into the tree, and sent Bubba flying across the room. Thankfully he landed on Tootsie, but she knocked over a priceless vase in the process. 

"Oh no!" Huey gasped, and Webby ran to get Scrooge. 

"What's going on?!" He yelled from the hall, running down the stairs. He pulled Gene from the tree, holding him close for a moment. 

"We were trying to decorate the tree, Uncle Scrooge!" Webby explained, holding onto his sleeve. Scrooge put Gene down safely, assessing the damages. 

He was a bit upset about the broken vase, but decided as long as the children were safe, it was okay. 

He sighed, patting Webby's head. "You should have asked for help, lads." He told the boys. 

"We're sorry, Uncle Scrooge!" Webby said, hugging him. 

"It's alright, lass. Now, why don't you let me help ya?" He smiled, picking the star up.


	24. Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosalyn stared out her window, her head resting on her arms. The snow was coming down heavily now, and she was becoming worried. 
> 
> 'Dad never takes this long, does he?' She asked herself, opening the window. Snow blew in, but she paid it no mind, leaning out the window. Even with a better view, she couldn't see the Ratcatcher heading home, and it was nearing 3 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I love the idea of Gosalyn calling LP dad tbh, I think it's so sweet! He does raise her, after all. I also adore the relationship between LP and Gos, they're so cute and loving! He loves her so much, he was so ready to raise her if anything happened to Drake. 
> 
> I also think that Gosalyn typically uses Dad for Drake, and I could definitely see her calling LP Pops. 
> 
> Can you tell I love to write for Gos? ;)
> 
> I actually took my time here and enjoyed writing it! I'm proud of myself for putting one out everyday despite how I'm feeling haha. I hope you enjoy!!!

Gosalyn stared out her window, her head resting on her arms. The snow was coming down heavily now, and she was becoming worried. 

'Dad never takes this long, does he?' She asked herself, opening the window. Snow blew in, but she paid it no mind, leaning out the window. Even with a better view, she couldn't see the Ratcatcher heading home, and it was nearing 3 am. 

"Dad, where are you..." She asked, though the cold, dark night gave her no answer. 

-

The next day, Gosalyn awoke to find herself tucked in, and Drake mopping her bedroom floor. 

"Dad! You're home!" 

"Yes, I'm home. Now why don't you explain why the window was wide open with you in front of it? Gosalyn, you could have fallen out! Or gotten sick!" He scolded. "There was snow everywhere!" 

Gosalyn didn't give him an answer, and instead ran to hug him tightly. Drake paused, putting the mop down to pick her up. 

"Gos, what's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing dad, I was just....looking out for reindeer." She said. She didn't want her dad to worry, after all. 

"Reindeer? Kiddo, you won't see those until Christmas Eve." He said, carrying her downstairs. 

"But that's so far from now!" 

"It's 6 days away." Drake laughed, putting his daughter down. He ruffled her hair. 

He went to make breakfast, so Gosalyn wandered off to find Launchpad, or Dad #2. 

"Hey LP." She greeted, sitting next to him. 

"Hey kiddo!" He beamed, putting his arm around her. "How'd ya sleep?" 

"Okay, I guess. Kinda cold. What took you and dad?" She asked, and Launchpad looked away, like he was avoiding the question. 

"Uh, there was uh, a robbery. At the...post...office." He said, as casually as he could. 

Gosalyn raised her brow. "A robbery. At the post office. Do you think I'm gonna fall for that, pop?" She asked. 

"Nah, I didn't think ya would, kiddo. We just had to get some last minute shoppin' done." 

"Oh."

There was a short silence, as they watched the morning news together. 

"Hey dad?" She said. She didn't often call Launchpad dad, she stuck with 'pops' or simply 'LP', as her dad did. 

"Yeah, Gos?"

"How do reindeer fly?"


	25. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas could be considered a great and time of year for Megavolt. Stealing and liberating Christmas lights was a full-time job and Megavolt was certainly the best choice for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it wouldn't be a Christmas fanfic about lights if it wasn't starring Megavolt! It's a little like my other Christmas fic for them and I tried not to make them similar but I love the thought of a family dynamic for the Fearsome Four. They've only got each other and I think that's very important. 
> 
> This focuses a lot on Megavolt's memory problems, as we see a lot in the series. I think it's an important part to him, and it could be very depressing, depending how it's played, unlike using it as a comedy card as the show did, such as Megs forgetting who even he was. 
> 
> And, as you can tell, I can't write a Megavolt fic without adding in QuackerJack, because he absolutely is my favorite villain. Not saying I don't adore Megs! (I even have the Pop! figure of him!) You can absolutely consider this QuackerVolt!
> 
> I don't feel like I got them in character but tbh I actually love it. I hope you do too!!!

Christmas could be considered a great and time of year for Megavolt. Stealing and liberating Christmas lights was a full-time job and Megavolt was certainly the best choice for it. 

At some point, he had to stop himself. He was exhausted. It seemed like every light he took down, more and more replaced it! He would never be able to save every Christmas light in St. Canard like this. He would need help. 

-

"Megs, you're supposed to put lights up for Christmas! It's part of the whole 'Deck the Halls' thing!" QuackerJack said, eyes glittering. "Everything is so BRIGHT at Christmastime! There are so many lights and toys and mayhem!" 

"It's not fair to the lights, now is it? Being forced to twinkle and sparkle for others entertainment!" He said, perhaps a bit dramatically. He pulled another strand of lights, wrapping them carefully around his hand. 

QuackerJack watched, shaking his head. "Oh Megs, you have absolutely no Christmas spirit. You're as bad as Darkwing." 

"Don't compare me to that half-wit superfool." 

"But it's true! You just wanna suck the fun outta everything." QuackerJack said, sticking his tongue out. 

"No I don't!" 

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't, hey! Don't roll your eyes at me, you toy-loving nut!" 

-

Maybe he did suck the fun from things. It wasn't that he hated Christmas, of course he didn't! He used to love Christmas, well, he thought he did. 

Did he love Christmas? Did he enjoy the holiday season with his family? 

What was his family even like? 

Megavolt couldn't remember. He tried to tell himself he didn't care, either. What was the point of family, anyway? 

It wasn't anything that impacted him. 

Megavolt mumbled something about 'family' under his breath, carefully tucking away a strand of lights into his closet. 

A single envelope fell out, catching his eye. He picked it up, haphazardly opening it. He somewhat read it, before his eyes caught the name on it. 

Elmo Sputterspark. 

The name was familiar, right on his tongue. He stared at it for a bit, before moving on. Why would he have someone else's mail?

It was a Christmas letter from a distraught family about their son. 

Family, Megavolt rolled his eyes. 

But....as he went on, a light went off in his head, no pun intended. 

The letter was meant for him. He was the son.

It was like everything snapped back on, just for a bit. He couldn't even remember what his parents looked like, let alone who they were. 

He carefully folded the letter up, tucking it back in the closet as gently as he could. 

He vaguely heard the door open, then shut. He vaguely heard QuackerJack wandering in, calling his name. 

"Megs! Where are you?" He called, in a loud sing-song tone. He ran into the open closet door with a soft 'thunk'. 

"Oh! Found you!"

Megavolt shut the door, looking down at the toymaker. 

"Hey, you look down." QuackerJack noted as he stood up. "That's not a short joke. Though I guess it could be!" 

When Megavolt didn't laugh, or even glare at him, he got a bit worried. "Megs?" He said, tapping his shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

"Do you remember your family?" 

The question took QuackerJack by surprise. "Yeah, sure! I remember my mom and my dad and my sisters and my brother and my aunt and my....why do you ask?" 

"I forgot mine." 

"Oh." QuackerJack felt something in his chest sink. Hey, he may be a villain, but he knew firsthand how important family was. After all, he considered the Fearsome Four his family. 

QuackerJack fidgets with his sleeve, thinking. "Y'know Megs," he begins, unsure where he's going with this. "Family can be anything! Like, Mr. Banana Brain, or your lights! Or us." He smiles, all too bright. 

"Us?" He repeats. 

"Sure! Me and the rest of the Fearsome Four!"

Megavolt turns the thought over in his head. Maybe he's right. 

"Now come on, I came to drag you to the Christmas Tree Lighting downtown! And you're coming, like it or not!" QuackerJack beams, taking Megavolt's hand. 

And thinking of the letter in his closet, and QuackerJack grasping his hand, he thinks he does like it. The lights might not all be on, but the one that is, knows that he has family.


	26. Christmas Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, holidays were a really hard time. They just piled on top of the already stressful life of Donald Duck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately wanted to post my DrakePad fic because I love it so much but I'll wait. So today's is Donald and Della. Considering I don't like her, I mention her an awful lot. It's almost entirely for Donald's growth though. 
> 
> I did a similar one in the party fic, but I wanted to focus it on Donald and just Donald, along with his thoughts and the moon. I also realized I didn't get to really add Louie in much in the Christmas card one. So here's some Donald and Louie too, because despite Louie obviously being Gladstone's favorite, I really don't think Gladstone is Louie's favorite anymore, y'know? 
> 
> It always seems to be Dewey/Donald, Louie/Gladstone and Huey/Fethry and that's definitely accurate but what about Donald/HDL, since Donald is the one doing everything to raise three kids by himself. And honestly I think that's what makes Donald so, so fantastic and so real. 
> 
> Anyway, I like making sad ones for some reason, I'm sorry!! The last ones will be super happy!! I hope you enjoy!!!

Sometimes, holidays were a really hard time. They just piled on top of the already stressful life of Donald Duck. 

Currently, the boys were asleep. It was December 19th, and the gifts under the tree were scarce. He felt terrible, but the boys didn't seem to mind. 

He hoped Santa pulled his weight. 

He turned over in bed, staring out the window. He couldn't even sleep, his mind was in fifty different places. He finally gave up, walking outside. 

The icy chill woke him up completely, making him pull his robe a little closer. He rested his arms on the railing, staring up at the moon. 

"I'm trying so hard, Della." He said, covering his eyes. "Every step forward ends up two steps back. Why did you have to go?" 

He buried his face in his sleeves, shivering. "I'm not fit to be an uncle, let alone a f..." He took a breath. "A father figure." He said. 

He looked back up at the moon. "We've got no money, I'm scared we'll lose power any day. The last thing I want is the boys to suffer through Christmas freezing and hungry." He wiped his eyes. When did he start crying? 

"I miss you. We all miss you." He said. "I hate spending Christmas without you. I miss Christmases at Grandma's farm. I miss when Uncle Scrooge liked Christmas, and wanted us around." 

"Maybe the boys are better off with him. Or Gladstone. I.." Something caught his eye, and he jumped a little when he saw Louie next to him. 

"What are you doing up?? It's freezing, you shouldn't be out here!" Donald said, taking his robe off and wrapping it around him. 

He picked Louie up, carrying him inside. He didn't say anything about his conversation with his sister, and neither did Louie, even though he knew the duckling wanted to. 

He tucked Louie back in, kissing his head, before turning away. Louie's hand shot out, grabbing Donald's sleeve. "Uncle Donald, wait!" 

"Shh, don't wake your brothers." He said, voice low. 

"Can I sleep in your bed?" He asked. "I...had a nightmare."

They both knew that was a lie, but Donald wasn't about to call him out on it. 

"Of course. C'mere.." He picked him up, closing the door behind him. It was rare when one of the boys wanted to sleep in Donald's bed. After all, they were growing up. 

But Louie had always been the one to wake Donald up at 3 am, climbing into his bed. It wasn't anything Donald brought up, and instead welcomed his youngest nephew. 

"Goodnight Uncle Donald..." Louie said, closing his eyes. 

"G'night, Lou..." Donald mumbled, looking back out at the moon. Moments like this made Donald happy he was the one raising the boys...


	27. Sleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge was nothing if not spontaneous, so when the kids woke up that morning and saw a beautiful sleigh outside their window, they were, while not surprised, excited. They threw their mittens and gloves on, running downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I typically write the boys as their '87 versions but this one is absolutely set in the original show. Nearly every fic is set differently, due to ships and such. 
> 
> I love adding in Scrooge's other kids/nephews/granddaughters/etc. His habit of adopting kids is so sweet! I definitely need to write more for Dickie, she's so fun! And I realize I haven't done a really solid HDL fic, considering I almost always add Webby, Bubba or Gene. Oops!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!

Scrooge was nothing if not spontaneous, so when the kids woke up that morning and saw a beautiful sleigh outside their window, they were, while not surprised, excited. They threw their mittens and gloves on, running downstairs. 

Webby and Bubba were already at the table, and Gene was just walking in the kitchen, only to be thrown aside as the boys tore through the kitchen. 

"There's a sleigh outside!" Dewey said. 

"Do you suppose it's Santa's?" Webby asked, eyes bright. 

"No, of course not. It's only December 20th." Huey said. "But I bet it's Uncle Scrooge's!"

Webby ran to get her coat, bringing Gene and Bubba along. 

The boys went to find Scrooge, who was in his office. 

"Uncle Scrooge, is the sleigh outside yours??" Louie asked. 

"Aye, it is. But we can't go right now, I'm working." He said, pushing a stack of papers to the side. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait." 

"Aw, phooey..." Huey mumbled, as they dragged themselves back to their room. They caught Webby on the way. 

"Uncle Scrooge is working, we have to wait." 

-

Their wait wasn't entirely on Scrooge, as it turned out he was the one waiting. 

The doorbell rang, and Mrs. Beakley went to get it. The boys were sitting at the top of the stairs, bored as could be. 

"Oh, my! Mr. Duck, please come in!" She said, pulling the poor, shivering duck in. 

The name tore Huey from his thoughts and he looked down the stairs, only to see their uncle. 

"Uncle Donald!" He cried, running downstairs. Donald hardly had any time to react before he was tackled by his nephews. 

"I didn't know you were coming home!!" 

"Ah, nephew! You made it!" Scrooge said, walking downstairs. "We thought it would be a nice surprise for you boys!" 

"Are you surprised?" Donald asked. 

If teary-eyes and tight hugs weren't answer enough, they nodded. 

"Now, how about that sleigh ride!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald's absence is completely based around him being in the navy, and seeing how upset the boys were with it, and how upset they were when they couldn't see Donald, I think having him home for Christmas would be the best present. At least, I think so.


	28. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stupid snow!" Gosalyn shouted, kicking snow up. Honker ducked behind Max, concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love writing Max and Gosalyn as friends? I think it's so cute!!! I also adore Launchpad with kids!!! He's so good with them! On the back of a box for Launchpad, it reads: 'A big-hearted, always upbeat lug, he has a soft spot for kids and anyone in trouble.' Is he not the perfect character??? Honestly, husband material! <3
> 
> This was supposed to be a Bushroot/Liquidator fic until I realized I can't write for either of them! I'm absolutely terrible! So instead, please take another fic for Gos. Tomorrow's will also be the Mallards but I promise it's a great one! I personally love it!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Stupid snow!" Gosalyn shouted, kicking snow up. Honker ducked behind Max, concerned. 

"Uh, Gosalyn, it's no big deal, m-maybe we should just ask your dad..." He suggested. 

"No!" She said, glaring at the blanket of white on the ground. 

"Hey kiddos, whatcha up to?" 

"Trying to make a snowman." Gosalyn answered bitterly. Launchpad laughed, ruffling her hair. 

"Aw no, you're doin' it all wrong!" He said. "Let me show ya how." 

-

Making snowmen turned to snow angels, and snow angels turned to snowball fights. 

"Gosalyn, I'm not a good shot." Honker said, watching her gather snow. 

"Neither is Launchpad, but that doesn't stop him from having fun." She said. "That being said, if you lose I'll be really disappointed." 

Honker shrunk. "Y-yes ma'am." He answered nervously. 

And so the battle began. Launchpad was incredibly careful not to hit faces, while Gosalyn was quite the opposite. 

The game abruptly ended when a stray snowball hit Drake in the face, knocking him over. Launchpad immediately dashed over, helping his partner up. 

"DW! I-I'm so sorry!" He said, even though Gosalyn was sure it was her snowball. 

Drake blinked the stars away. "It's okay, LP." He said, a bit dizzy. "Did you have fun with Gos today?" 

"Course I did! I taught her and her buddies how to make snowmen, and snow angels!" He practically beamed. 

Gosalyn watched Launchpad help her dad inside.

"You're really lucky to have such good dads, Gos." Max said. 

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" She said, a bit smug.


	29. Gift Giving and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad, I don't think the cookies should be that dark." Gosalyn noted to Launchpad, as he took the tray out. They both shared a glance and dumped them. It was best that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait on this one, because it would be a Gosalyn fic, a DrakePad fic and another Gosalyn fic, in that order, but no matter what I do, it'll end up with these characters. So I decided to just go with it! 
> 
> This is my absolute, honest to goodness favorite fic I've written for this. I love it so much. I love writing for the Mallards, they make me so happy! Launchpad's family tradition of opening a few gifts early comes from my own family! Last night my parents let us open one each. I got a brand new Donald plush! I was so happy! 
> 
> Anyway, I mentioned, in my main DrakePad fanfic, that they were married in the end, so this happened between that all. I love the trope of both members of the relationship proposing, I think it's so sweet and charming! That being said, I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

"Dad, I don't think the cookies should be that dark." Gosalyn noted to Launchpad, as he took the tray out. They both shared a glance and dumped them. It was best that way. 

"Heh, we should probably wait for DW, huh?" He ruffled her hair and smiled. "For now, why don't you pick out what you're gonna give Honker on Christmas Eve?" He suggested with a smile. 

"Oh, right!" She ran into the living room. Launchpad followed, swiping a small, wrapped box on his way in. Christmas Eve was still a few days off, but Gosalyn wanted to be prepared. 

Launchpad fidgeted with the box behind his back, waiting for Drake to come home. He had planned on giving him the gift early, but now he was feeling nervous. He tucked the box into his pocket, sighing. 

"What's wrong, pops?" Gosalyn asked, holding a brightly wrapped gift. It wasn't the only gift under the tree for Honker, seeing as it was tradition for him to come over and spend time with them on Christmas Eve. 

"Oh, nothin', Gos. Just tryin' to figure things out." He smiled, patting her head. She gave him a 'do-you-think-I'm-that-stupid?' kinda look, but before Launchpad could say anything, the front door opened, and Drake walked through. 

"Dad, you're home!" She gave him a hug and ran past him, out the door and to the Muddlefoots. 

"Geez, nice to see you too, Gos." Drake said, walking by Launchpad to place a box under the tree. 

"Last minute shopping?" Launchpad asked, brow raised. 

"Apparently a lost package." Drake said, looking over the gifts. Launchpad rolled the box over in his pocket, feeling his stomach flip with nerves. 

"Hey, DW..." He started. "Uh, well, with my family, it's tradition to open a gift on Christmas Eve, and I know it's a little early, but..." He trailed off, presenting the gift. 

Drake felt his chest swell. "Oh." He said, feeling a little dumb. "I uh, got you something too." He said, reaching under the tree to pull out a very similar looking box. 

There was a moment of silence while they traded presents. And an even quieter moment while they opened them. 

How they managed to sneak around each other to buy the exact same gift for each other was incredible, but sure enough, inside both boxes were simple gold bands. 

Launchpad let out a shaky breath. "Oh DW..." 

"Sorry, I got you the same thing." He said, with a nervous smile, that faded fast. "We don't....I mean, you don't..." 

Launchpad picked his boyfriend, no, fiance up, holding him close. "Of course I wanna marry you!" He said, kissing him quickly. 

The door flung open, with Gosalyn standing there with Honker. 

"Did you just propose?! I didn't even get to see it! Do it over!" She demanded, making Drake laugh, slipping out of Launchpad's arms. 

"I'm sorry kiddo, it's a one time deal." He said, as Launchpad took his hand, slipping the ring on. 

Drake admired it with a big smile. "So, about our last name..."


	30. Mall Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you think it's a little late to he visiting Santa? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, after all.." Honker said, a bit meekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas Eve!!!! Technically it is here, but still!! I'm going to my grandma's house for Christmas Eve and I'm super excited!!! And today my sister gifted me the softest, most adorable Pluto plush ever!!!!
> 
> Launchpad was originally Goofy in this but I thought I'd keep up LP in this, because he's so sweet!!! We're almost done, you guys! I've followed through with the fics and I'm so proud I managed to do this!!! 
> 
> Merry almost Christmas!!! I hope you enjoy!!!

"Don't you think it's a little late to he visiting Santa? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, after all.." Honker said, a bit meekly. 

But Gosalyn, ever headstrong and determined, pushed onward. "Honker, he wouldn't be here if it was too late." She said, standing firmly in place, in line to see Santa. 

Honker and Max were behind her, watching Gosalyn bounce in place. 

"What are you gonna ask Santa for?" Honker asked, adjusting his glasses nervously. 

"I'm gonna ask Santa for a new TV, my dad keeps mentioning that he wants to get us a new one." Max said. "A skateboard would also be cool." 

"I'm going to ask for a new algebra book." Honker said. 

"What about you, Gos?" Max asked. 

"I'm gonna ask for a hoverboard! How cool would that be??" She grinned. "Or maybe a new baseball bat!" 

-

By the time Gosalyn was finally there, it was time for Santa to hit the road. Er, sleigh? 

"Of course." She huffed. Of course, she had already written to him, but she wanted to be sure. 

"Well, at least it isn't Bushroot again." Honker said, trying to uplift her spirits. 

"Even that would have been better! Anything would have been better!"

"Even QuackerJack?" 

"Even him! At least he would have given me something destructive." She said, arms crossed. 

They dragged back to Drake and Launchpad, who were talking about their recent engagement. 

"Hey kids." Drake said. 

"How'd it go with Santa?" Launchpad asked. 

"We didn't get to see him." Gosalyn said, a bit bitterly. 

Launchpad and Drake shared a look. "Well, uh, that's okay, sweetheart." Drake said, tenderly. 

"Santa knows what you want. And he knows you've all been great!" Launchpad added with a bright smile. 

"I guess you're right." She sighed, glancing back at the fancy chair Santa used to sit in. 

"Come on, let's get you kids some hot chocolate." Drake said, as LP slipped away. 

-

As they walked out of Starducks with hot chocolates in hand, Gosalyn saw someone sitting in Santa's seat. 

"Santa!" She gasped, running towards him. Max and Honker followed in glee. 

Drake smiled, trailing behind them. Launchpad was definitely a good dad, he thought, as Gosalyn told 'Santa' exactly what she wanted. 

Gosalyn went home feeling absolutely content and excited for tomorrow, and slept peacefully. Drake would have to personally thank his fiance for this.


	31. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve was a quiet time. The kids asleep, waiting for Santa to visit. Uncle Scrooge, in his office, counting his money. Even Launchpad was gone, off in St. Canard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 5:11 am and I haven't slept since 7 am yesterday. I'm dying!!!! But anyway here's Christmas Eve's fic!! I know it's late, I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Another for Donald and his cousins!!! I love them so much!!! I hope you do too!!!
> 
> Almost done you guys, I'm so excited! Merry Christmas!!!!!

Christmas Eve was a quiet time. The kids asleep, waiting for Santa to visit. Uncle Scrooge, in his office, counting his money. Even Launchpad was gone, off in St. Canard. 

Donald sat in the living room. It was dark, the only light being the tree, which glowed brightly before his very eyes. This tree was tall, very tall. The one in Donald's houseboat looked like a shrub compared to the 30 foot tree that loomed over the room. 

How the kids managed to decorate it was beyond him. He got tired decorating a tiny houseboat, and all this....

It reminded him of when he was young. Decorating the tree with his cousins, baking cookies with Grandma, and singing Christmas carols with Uncle Scrooge and Ludwig. 

The memories were a cold sting to him. He really tried to look forward, for the boys' sake. He tried not to think about how he lost his sister, or how his relationship with his cousins and Uncle Scrooge had deteriorated or shattered. 

At least he still had Uncle Ludwig. 

Too bad he was in Austria. 

Donald sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back. The moment of peace was broken by someone plopping down next to him. 

His eyes shot open, and he found his cousin sitting there, smiling. 

"Heya Don." Gladstone greeted from next to him. He had a small box in his lap. Fethry practically threw himself onto the couch. 

"Why are you guys up?" Donald asked, leaning back again. 

"Well, I went to get water, and Fethry was awake, and your room was empty, so.." 

"To be fair, I was awake because I was waiting for Santa. I had some questions.." Fethry said, giving a slightly confusing, but still understandable answer. It was Fethry, after all. 

"You okay?" Gladstone asking, touching Donald's shoulder. He looked serious. 

"Yeah." Donald breathed. "I'm good." He added, looking towards the tree. 

"Donald, it wasn't your fault." Fethry said. "Nothing was your fault." 

Donald didn't ask what he meant, he knew what he meant and he didn't want to think about it more than he already did. 

"Here." Gladstone said, nudging his cousin's side. He put the present in his lap. 

"It's not Christmas yet."

"It's past 3 am. It's Christmas." 

Not one to pass up presents, Donald untied the ribbon, then opened the box. 

Inside was a picture of him, holding the boys. They were practically just hatched, and the stress of it all showed on Donald's face. But he looked so proud. He didn't look like someone who's sister just left and disappeared. He didn't look like someone who was struggling, or who didn't know what he was doing. 

"I had it printed years ago, but I guess I forgot. I found it when I was cleaning up, if you can believe it." Gladstone said. 

Donald didn't say anything, just looked at the picture like he'd never see it again. 

"And here....grandma and I found it in the attic last week." Fethry said, handing him a very old scarf. "I can't tell if it was yours or Della's..."

"It was Della's....I remember when she got her new one. Dad said she'd never take it off." Donald laughed, half-heartedly. He wiped his tears on his sleeves. 

Fethry and Gladstone shared a concerned look. 

"Donald....you know you can always come to one of us for help. Or grandma, she's always worried about you." Fethry said. 

"I promised Della I could do this..."

"And you have done it! For years! At some point you have to ask for help Donald." Gladstone said. 

He was right, but Donald would never admit to it. It would make Gladstone too smug. 

Donald leaned back, closing his eyes tightly. "Thanks. For the gifts....these make mine seem so small." 

"It's always the thought that counts." Fethry smiled. 

"We love you, cuz." Gladstone said, in a mostly joking tone, but Donald knew he meant every word. 

Donald laughed, wiping away tears. "I love you too. Even though you're both ridiculous." He said. 

"Would a ridiculous cousin suggest a fruitcake eating contest?" 

"Yes. And you're absolutely on."


	32. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in Scrooge's mansion was always something to behold. It was so bright and shining. Sparkling lights, evergreen garland, and age old ornaments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to last night's, and the end of my 25 Days of Christmas fics!!! I hope you all liked them! Thank you so much for staying around for all 25!!!
> 
> This one has a lot going for it. Loving family, uncle Ludwig, maybe some tears, on Donald's part. I'm happy with how it turned out! And hopefully I'll have time to write more before the year is over! 
> 
> I also wanna write one on my birthday, for my favorite character. Probably QuackerJack! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for sticking through this with me!!! I hope you all like it! Merry Christmas!!!! xoxo

Christmas in Scrooge's mansion was always something to behold. It was so bright and shining. Sparkling lights, evergreen garland, and age old ornaments. 

It was still a bit early, the kids were still asleep, a surprise to him. However, his cousins and Uncle Scrooge were there, talking about who knows what. 

Of course, peaceful small talk never lasted, and the sound of children rushing down the stairs made Donald sit up quickly, ready to run over and catch them. 

"Merry Christmas!" Webby said, running to hug Uncle Scrooge. The boys almost immediately ran to the gifts, leaving Gene and Bubba in the dust. 

"Webby, darling, why don't you play Santa this year?" Scrooge said, and her eyes lit up. 

"Oh, can I, Uncle Scrooge??" 

"Of course, now go on." He ruffled her hair and she ran to the tree, handing out gift after gift. 

Donald leaned back, sipping coffee. He watched the kids tear through carefully wrapped gifts, gasping and awe-ing at everything. 

"Uncle Donald, this one is for you!" Webby said, standing up. She ran a small box over to him. 

His stomach flipped. He was hoping it wasn't another picture, he didn't want to cry in front of anyone. 

But, instead, inside was a shimmering gold ring. Donald had to steel himself, staring at it. His cousins leaned over. 

"Donald, is that a ring?" Gladstone asked. 

"Who sent Uncle Donald a ring?" Huey asked, joining the crowd around Donald. 

With shaky hands, he checked the tag on the box. 

Panchito and José, it was from Panchito and José. 

"Did you just get proposed to??" Fethry asked, in awe. "That's so romantic!" 

Donald slipped the ring on, and it didn't leave his mind all day. Of course, he'd have to call them to confirm it later. 

But for now, as his kids sat next to him with their gifts, Donald felt content. 

-

"What a pretty ring!" Elvira said, holding her grandson's hand. "Now who would that be from?" 

"My boyfriends." Donald answered, just a bit shy, but proud as could be. 

"To Donald and his fiances!" Ludwig cheered, holding up a glass. 

"And to Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" 

-  
(Extra)

"Uncle Donald?" Huey said, making Donald jump a bit. It was past 10. The boys were still up and playing, Donald gave them a break. It was Christmas, after all. 

When Donald turned, he saw all three kids. 

"What are you boys up to?" 

"We wanted to give you this." Dewey said, offering a gift. 

"With everything happening, we couldn't find time to give it to you earlier." Louie said. 

When they were younger, Donald may have been weary of opening a gift from them. But now he simply took it and opened it. 

It was a snowglobe, with a picture of Donald and his parents, and...Della. 

Donald took a sharp breath. He wasn't expecting it. 

"Thank you boys..." Donald put the snowglobe aside, and knelt down to hug them. "You boys are the best gift anyone could ask for..."

"You too, uncle Donald...Merry Christmas.."


	33. Fairytales and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being cursed could be a real pain in the neck. Being cursed to be a, if he was being honestly, less than attractive frog was certainly the worst. He hadn't meant to make that witch so angry. Maybe she was having an off day as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running on almost no sleep, so I'm concerned this isn't as good as I remember! I adored it when I wrote it, and I think I still do! 
> 
> I watched my sister beat Detroit: Become Human in a little less than ten hours, without a break. It was wild, that game is so cool! Makes me really nervous tho. 
> 
> Now that my Christmas fics are over I can post this! I absolutely love Scroogerello, it's probably my favorite original Ducktales episodes, I think it's so sweet and so cute!!
> 
> And now that I ship DonPad (almost entirely due to Natssketches, shout out to them and their absolutely gorgeous art, it makes me melt!) I thought, why not a fic for them??? My own take on Princess and The Frog, staring Donald and LP!!
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I do!! Feedback is always appreciated! xoxo

Being cursed could be a real pain in the neck. Being cursed to be a, if he was being honestly, less than attractive frog was certainly the worst. He hadn't meant to make that witch so angry. Maybe she was having an off day as well? 

In fact, Lilypad had been cursed so long, he forgot what his real name was. He could hardly remember. Even his mail had Lilypad McQuack on it. It was troublesome, to be turned into something else, for so long, that you forget your very own name, to forget yourself. 

"Maybe a beautiful princess will come and save me. Heh, it works in the fairy tales after all." Lilypad thought, overlooking his lush garden. While in thought, he saw something. A struggle, it would seem. He leaned out the window a bit, trying to get a better look. 

It looked as if someone had fallen into his pond. No, thrown into his pond. 

He leapt (really, no pun intended) into action, running to save whoever it was. Sure enough, someone had been tied, and thrown into his pond. He fished them out, setting them on the soft grass next to the pond. 

It was a (handsome) young duck, dressed in rags. He looked injured, his eyes just barely open. 

"Hey little buddy, I got ya. Come on, I'll get ya fixed up." Lilypad said, picking him up. 

-

"You're a prince?" Lilypad asked, while the stranger sat by the fireplace, shivering. The stranger, the Prince, nodded, rubbing his arms. 

"My uncle sent me out to find my sister, but I got caught up in some people who don't like me." He said. "Sorry about your pond." He added. 

"My pond is fine, I'm more worried about you! I can take ya home if you want!" He offered. 

"I wouldn't want you to get pulled into this." He said. He held his hand out. "I'm Donald."

Lilypad smiled, taking his hand. "I'm Lilypad."

-

Donald didn't go home, not for a while. Instead, he helped Lilypad out. Cleaning, cooking, gardening. He seemed happy to help, and Lilypad certainly couldn't complain about Donald's cooking. 

"You don't remember your real name?" Donald asked as he washed the dishes. Lilypad was sorting through mail. 

"Nope. I guess I was kinda hopin' I'd find a princess who would break my spell, and my name would come along with it." Lilypad said, shrugging. "But it's been years." 

"Years...?" Donald echoed, wiping his hands off on a dish towel. He turned back to Lilypad. "You've been waiting for a princess for years?" 

"Yeah, kinda silly, huh?" He laughed, good natured and calm. 

"No, not at all..." Donald said. "You know, I'm no princess, but...I am a prince."

Lilypad was suddenly aware of everything. It felt deadly silent and still. He looked up, eyes wide. 

Donald was staring back at him, just a bit shy. He was holding the towel, twisting it tightly. His face was a little pink. 

"Well, uh, just....one kiss, wouldn't hurt." Lilypad said, unable to look away. Oh boy. 

Neither of them moved, or maybe breathed. 

"Yeah." Donald said, nodding. "Definitely." 

Donald was the first to move, taking big, swift steps over. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it. 

Standing in front of Lilypad made Donald realize how small he was. He didn't even reach Lilypad's shoulders. Phooey....

He would need help for this kiss. A kiss that was definitely only to break the spell, definitely...

Lilypad chuckled, lifting Donald onto the counter. They were both a little pink, a bit shy. Why should they be? After all, it wasn't because they were confessing their love or anything. Donald was a prince, and Lilypad had a curse only a prince could break. 

And that's what they both told each other. 

Donald took a soft, short breath, and leaned in, closing his eyes. The sight was...cute, adorable even. Lilypad couldn't help the smile. He leaned in, closing his eyes tight. 

It was a very soft kiss, almost like nothing, and it didn't last long either. But Donald pulled away, and his smile fell. 

"Oh." Was all he said. He knew it wouldn't work. Nothing ever worked for him. 

"I...I'm sorry. It's probably cause I'm not a beautiful princess. I can call my sister, if..." He trailed off, watching magic happen before his very eyes. 

A bright, glittering light fluttered around Lilypad, swallowing him completely, before it faded into glistening, shining stars. 

And before him was the most handsome duck Donald had ever seen, without a doubt. 

Lilypad opened his eyes, before touching his face, his chest, then Donald. He kissed him again, and again. 

"You're more than any beautiful princess Don! You broke the spell!" He said. "Launchpad! That's my name!" He gently shook Donald, holding his shoulders, before holding him to his chest, sighing softly.

Donald smiled to himself, closing his eyes. He was so happy, for Launchpad, and even a bit for himself. He certainly had never done anything like that before, he couldn't think of anything he'd ever done that was this important. 

"We could always finish this fairytale." Launchpad said, rubbing soft circles into Donald's back. 

"Whattya mean?" Donald asked, looking up at Launchpad, who was smiling down at him, a little shy. 

"We could get married?"


	34. A Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brightly wrapped gift sitting on the table didn't go unnoticed. In fact, it just made him feel a little unnerved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!!!! Happy New Year!!! Here's to 2019!!!
> 
> I'm starting off with a birthday fic because!!! Tomorrow (Jan. 2nd) is my birthday!!! I'll be turning 21! Yes, I feel old haha. But I'm very excited for it nonetheless!! I wanted to write for QuackerJack but I really felt like Drake would work, so I split the difference!
> 
> Lately I'm super into Detroit! It's so much fun, I'm obsessed!!!
> 
> Anyway, you can find me at letsgetluminous on Tumblr!! I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent fic! xoxo

The brightly wrapped gift sitting on the table didn't go unnoticed. In fact, it just made him feel a little unnerved. 

It was well past midnight, making it officially Drake Mallard's birthday. Despite that, he was out, patrolling the city. 

Currently, he was in an abandoned toy store, one that had QuackerJack written all over it. It was practically empty, save for some broken shelves, tipped over and crushed, and a single table, right in the middle. 

It was eerie, really. But, despite his better judgement, Drake slipped towards it, staring at it as if it could bite. 

Well, with QuackerJack, it definitely could. 

He picked it up, carefully, and untied the bow. He held it out for a moment, and when it didn't do anything, he opened the top. 

Instead of anything blowing up in his face, he found...a really weird sweater? And a card. 

Placing the box back on the table, Drake popped the card open, lazily reading the card. 

It was signed by QuackerJack himself, a brightly colored card that read 'Happy Birthday!' across it. Inside was your average card, plain black lettering printed on, wishing him a good day, all that. 

"What kind of trick is this...?" Drake muttered, dropping the card back in the box. He picked the sweater up and raised his brow. 

Naturally, anyone with a fashion sense would throw the awful thing out, but this was Drake Mallard, who, besides his Darkwing costume, had absolutely no concept of fashion whatsoever, something he fiercely denied. 

But this sweater was horrible. Terrible. The tackiest thing ever created, and, of course, he adored it. 

-

"Dad, what are you wearing??" His daughter asked, in absolute disgust. 

"It's great, huh?? You'll never guess who gave it to me!" Drake chimed, proudly wearing the hideous eyesore. 

"It looks like something QuackerJack would wear." She said, voice blunt and dull. 

"Well, aha, you'd be right! How he found out my birthday, I'll never know." He shrugged. "Well, how about we get a nice birthday dinner?" 

"We have to leave the house with you wearing that?" Gosalyn groaned. 

"Aw, Gos. I think Drake looks great!" Launchpad chimed in. 

"We aren't having this conversation again, are we?" 

-

"How'd you even know it was his birthday?" Megavolt asked, brow raised. While it wasn't surprising QuackerJack knew, he was certainly curious. 

"I know everyone's birthday, Megs. It's both a blessing and a curse." He sighed dramatically. "But you think he liked it, right?" 

"I dunno, he probably has a better fashion sense than that."


	35. School Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every once in a while, Fethry would say the wrong thing to the wrong person. It was something he picked up from his cousins, who had no trouble telling people what they thought of them. But while Donald was quick and strong, and Gladstone's uncanny luck would protect him, Fethry had none of that. He was smaller than his cousins, and definitely weaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so long ago. It was my first Fethry fic, but I didn't know how to finish it. I'm very disappointed in the lack of Fethry and Abner content. They're brothers!!! Where's the cute brotherly art??? @Disney, where are Abner and Fethry???
> 
> So I took it into my own hands. Definitely not a reason to give Fethry a flannel. But I've had my own experiences with bullying, and I wish my brother was there for all of them. He was there for a few, but not all, unfortunately. 
> 
> Why do I like to write characters having a hard time? I will never know, and I apologize for it entirely haha. But Fethry is genuinely so sweet and kind hearted, and I just want his cousins and brother to protect that. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy a very rare Abner appearance! xoxo

Every once in a while, Fethry would say the wrong thing to the wrong person. It was something he picked up from his cousins, who had no trouble telling people what they thought of them. But while Donald was quick and strong, and Gladstone's uncanny luck would protect him, Fethry had none of that. He was smaller than his cousins, and definitely weaker. 

So it wasn't too often he came home with a bruise, or a black eye, but it still happened. His mother would rush to his side, asking if he was okay, asking what happened, who hit him. And Fethry, despite it all, would just smile and shrug a little. 

"I'm okay mom." He said, but she still fussed. 

"Lulu, he said he was okay." His father said, before taking his son's hand and pulling him over. "Who hit you?" His dad asked. Eider, while calmer than his brother, still had a bit of temper. And though he didn't baby his son as much as his wife, Fethry was still his boy. 

Fethry shifted from one foot to the other. "Just a kid at school..." He said. It really was no big deal, but his parents always made it out to be.

"I've got homework to do." Fethry said, smiling at his parents, before quickly rushing to his room. His brother's door was open, and Fethry almost went to see him, but decided against it. 

Once he got in his room, he haphazardly tossed his backpack on the ground and called Donald. 

"Yeah?" He heard his cousin groan. Donald was undoubtedly sleeping when he called. 

"Donald?" Fethry said, a little unsure. "Can I talk to you?" 

"You called me, didn't you?" 

"Great, so, there's this kid who doesn't like me at school..." He began. 

"Okay?" 

"And he hits me sometimes." 

Fethry heard his cousin shift, most likely sitting up. "He hits you?" 

"Yeah, and my mom and dad are worried about it. I don't think it's a big deal, but-"

"Fethry, letting someone hit you is a big deal!" Donald said, a bit loud. "Are you hitting back?" 

"No, I don't want to start a fight." 

He heard Donald groan. "That's the point! You can't let someone hit you, Fethry!" 

"What am I supposed to do?" Fethry asked, and for a minute, Donald was quiet. Fethry sounded sad, almost frightened. 

"Nothing, you let me handle it." Donald finally said, and before Fethry could say anything, Donald hung up, leaving Fethry alone. 

He fidgeted with the phone cable, before putting it down, thinking. He didn't want Donald to fight for him. Fethry didn't want a fight at all. He just wanted the most peaceful route possible....

-

The next day, Fethry tried to avoid the main hall as much as he could. He skirted around rooms, and spent the shortest amount of time at his locker possible. However, while he was certainly blessed with dumb luck, it didn't seem like the day for it. 

A hand slammed against the locker next to his, making him practically jump out of his feathers. (In fact, Fethry thought, there were a few feathers blowing around...)

He didn't dare to meet his eye, instead shut his locker meekly. He slipped under his arm, before the taller duck grabbed his backpack, holding him there. 

"Where are you going, Loon?" He asked, more of a sneer. The nickname wasn't as loving as Donald's...

"I-I'm going to class?" He answered, smiling nervously. 

"I don't think so." 

"Well, I do." A familiar, less than calm voice said from behind them. Fethry jumped towards his brother, who pulled him closer, letting Fethry hide behind his back. 

Abner had his arms crossed, sneering at Fethry's bully, who didn't seem fazed. 

"Oh, calling your brother huh? That's so brave. You and your whole family are such backwards rednecks. Who let you show up looking like that?" He mocked, laughing with his friends. "You look like a dumbass farmer."

Fethry held onto his flannel a bit tighter, trying not to let his words upset him. Did he really look that ridiculous? 

Abner looked at his brother, then the older duck. "Listen, I warned you. I really did." He said, in a mock calm voice. Before anyone could even answer, the older duck was on the floor, clutching his face, while Abner shook his hand off. Maybe he hit him a little hard. 

Nah. 

Abner slung his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Tell me if this happens again, okay?" He pulled Fethry's cap over his eyes, flashing a very rare smile. 

(Extra)

Donald came bounding into the scene, a little too late, huffing a bit. "Fethry," he wheezed. "I heard your brother just socked a kid in the face!" 

"Uh, well, I didn't ask him to, he just..."

"No, I wanted to do it!"


	36. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dash of this, a splash of that, and....
> 
> Nothing. 
> 
> Magica glared down at the potion she was attempting to make. She couldn't get anything right lately and it was driving her crazy. It almost always ended blowing up in her face, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I always think back to A Gal For Gladstone, like, all the time. They were so sad in the end, because they fell in love and even after he knew who she was he still loved her and it just tears my heart out. 
> 
> @Disney let Gladstone have his witch gf you cowards
> 
> Also hi! I haven't been writing much as I'm preparing for Sweetheart's Nite at Disneyland :) and also because I've been living and breathing Kingdom Hearts. I'm so excited!!!
> 
> This story has a similar situation as my Magicstone fic and I apologize for that but I live for mutual pining!!! It's so cute. 
> 
> Drop a comment if you wanna see any peculiar character/ships! As always, I hope you enjoy! xoxo

A dash of this, a splash of that, and....

Nothing. 

Magica glared down at the potion she was attempting to make. She couldn't get anything right lately and it was driving her crazy. It almost always ended blowing up in her face, literally. 

She took a breath, smoothing her hair. Nothing was wrong, everything was okay. 

All she needed was a little luck. 

Unfortunately the luckiest goose in Duckburg has a small problem with her. Perhaps it was because she tricked him. 

Several times. 

She huffed, leaning against the window, glancing out at the rain. Ratface came to land on her shoulder, nudging her face. Absentmindedly, she pet his head, sighing. 

"Do you think I was foolish to let him get away?" She asked. "He....made me feel something. Something special..." She sighed again, louder. She must have sounded like such a fool. 

-

In the snowy town of Duckburg, a similar moment took place, with Gladstone tucked in the corner of his house, staring out the window. Donald and the kids were visiting, and the kids were outside, building snowmen, while his cousin made coffee. 

"You look down." Donald noted, setting his coffee down, brow raised. 

"....do you think I had a chance with Magica?" Gladstone asked, and Donald nearly choked. 

"What?"

"It's just, I keep thinking back to what happened. Even knowing Matilda was Magica, I still love her." He said, looking down at his cup. 

"I still think it's weird she happened to choose the name of aunt Matilda." Donald mumbled, before answering Gladstone properly. "I don't think it's a bad thing. You can't really help who you fall for. Even if it's the witch who torments our family." 

"But, maybe I could change that-"

"Gladstone, you can't change someone like that." Donald shook his head. "I wouldn't pursue it. But I know you won't listen to me." 

"You know me well."


	37. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake hated rainy winter days. Rainy summer days? Fine, no problem, welcomed even! But cold water, pelting him? He had a problem with that. 
> 
> Gosalyn didn't, however. She seemed to love every rainy day, unless it somehow inconvenienced her, of course. But today, she seemed to love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been raining for days!!! I hate it!!! It's so cold!!! But my sister has been loving it. We went for a walk today and she was stomping and splashing, thus giving me this idea! 
> 
> A story with a sudden stop? It's only part one! :) 
> 
> I'm so happy to be getting back to writing. I was sorta out of it, I've been struggling lately but I'm getting a bit better! I also saw a fancy mouse in a pet store today that I would DIE for!!! He put his lil hand against the glass where my finger was and jfjfjjfcj I loved him. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy part one! xoxo

Drake hated rainy winter days. Rainy summer days? Fine, no problem, welcomed even! But cold water, pelting him? He had a problem with that. 

Gosalyn didn't, however. She seemed to love every rainy day, unless it somehow inconvenienced her, of course. But today, she seemed to love it. 

"Gosalyn Mallard! Don't you dare!" Drake shouted from across the street, watching his daughter run from puddle to puddle. 

She dared to lift her leg up, making eye contact with her father. It was the biggest puddle they came across so far. 

"Gosalyn, don't you even think about it!"

Muddy, ice cold water splashed him, causing him to gasp and sputter. 

Launchpad tried to hide his grin behind his hand. "Well, kids'll be kids, DW." He said. 

-

"You knew the consequences, Gos." Drake said, all too 'I-Told-You-So' smug. 

She laid in bed with her arms crossed, glaring at the bottle of medicine her father had. "Dad, this isn't fair!" She cried. 

"I told you not to jump in puddles! It's cold out, you were bound to get sick. I don't tell you not to do things because I wanna ruin your day, Gos. I'm just trying to protect you." He said, kissing her head. 

She sighed. "I know dad..." She said. 

There was a moment of silence, before she said "Dad?" 

"Yeah, kiddo?" 

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"  

-

Drake sighed, collapsing on the couch. Launchpad slipped his arm around his fiance, giving him a squeeze. 

"You did the right thing, babe." LP said. "She knows it." 

"I know, I know.." 

There could have been a short moment of romance, had Drake not immediately sneezed. 

"Uh oh, sounds like someone is gettin' sick.."

"I can't get sick, I have to protect the...the...achoo!"

"Sorry DW, only thing you gotta do is rest."

-

With Drake sick, that meant there was no Darkwing Duck to protect St. Canard. And that left only one option...

"LP, I really think I should go with you." Drake said, watching Launchpad zip his jacket up, throwing his scarf on. 

"Aw, don't worry about me, DW. I can handle myself!" He beamed, turning to walk out the door, but instead smashing face-first into it. 

Drake watched his fiance laugh it off and rush out the door. Not without a kiss, of course. 

Launchpad did know what he was doing, he was sure of it.


	38. Hero For A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake seemed to make everything look so easy. He took down his foes without much of a fight, and simply called it a day. 
> 
> And now, Launchpad was trapped. Negaduck was certainly expected Drake, but he seemed to enjoy this even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if I like this or absolutely hate it. Guess I'll have to read it when I'm more myself. Sorry for the wait and the lack of fics, I've been having a horrible time lately haha. Anyway, here's our baby LP bein' a hero!
> 
> It has it all, guys. Angst, romance, fluff, possibly-near-death experiences. I hope it's not absolute garbage :( Please let me know of any typos, it's currently 5:54 am and I had to rewrite this COMPLETELY as my phone deleted my entire story. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! I hope you enjoy! xoxo

Drake seemed to make everything look so easy. He took down his foes without much of a fight, and simply called it a day. 

And now, Launchpad was trapped. Negaduck was certainly expected Drake, but he seemed to enjoy this even more. 

"Oh, what will Darkwing do without his trusted sidekick?" He cooed, mockingly holding his hands to his face. "Why don't we find out how much he needs you?" 

"No!" Launchpad said, squirming to get out. He couldn't let Negaduck tell Darkwing what was happening. He had to finish this, to prove himself, to protect his family, and to finally knock that smug smirk off Negaduck's face. 

(Fighting your fiance's evil double was pretty messed up. Sometimes Launchpad had to fight through it, because it felt like he was hurting his Drake.)

Launchpad subtly searched himself for the tiny blade he kept on himself. If he could just cut these ropes...

He watched Negaduck carefully, judging exactly when to move. 

"I suggest you get a move on, Darkwing. Your sidekick seems uncomfortable where he is." Negaduck drawled, leaning against the table behind him. 

Launchpad worked on sawing through the rope, frantically. No no no...

Negaduck turned back to Launchpad, who immediately stilled. 

"I'm sure you're be thrilled to know your hero is on his way. Too bad neither of you will make it out." He hummed. 

Suddenly, this all felt too real and dangerous. They had a daughter, a future together, and they could lose it all, right now. 

Gosalyn would lose her parents, she'd be sent back to the orphanage, she'd....

No, he couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. He snapped the ropes, but didn't make the move yet. He would wait for Darkwing, it would create the perfect distraction. 

It only took a few minutes, before a puff a blue smoke filled the room. DW's familiar entrance, followed by pained coughing, echoed out. 

Launchpad made his move, but Negaduck seemed to be waiting for it, because he was armed and ready. 

Launchpad didn't feel it yet, the thin, though sharp knife through his stomach. Not fatal, but still painful. 

Negaduck shoved him back, leaving Launchpad to stare down at the knife, not really knowing what to do. Sure, during the short time he was a spy, they told him a few important things. 

DON'T pull the knife out unless you want to bleed out, DO pull the knife out if you want someone to bleed out, those kind of things. 

But what did he do here? 

There wasn't much time for thinking, Negaduck was chasing Darkwing with a chainsaw. 

Moving quickly, he tore the knife out and tackled Negaduck, letting the chainsaw go flying, and effectively rescuing his fiance. 

-

"You could have been killed." Darkwing said, staring out at the sleeping town of St. Canard. It was the first thing he said, voice so quiet and unsure. 

"I-it happens, DW." He said. "You've been through worse." 

"That's not the point, Launchpad! That's me, not you! I'm supposed to be protecting you and Gos!" He said, before he went into a coughing fit. 

"You can't do anything right now! Drake," he said, and Darkwing knew by the use of his real name Launchpad wasn't in a good mood. "You shouldn't have come, you knew it was a trap, and you still came!"

"Because I love you! He would have killed you, I can't lose you! Gos can't lose you!" 

Launchpad's heart nearly fluttered at the words, but he was too worried to realize. 

-

Drake hardly left his side for the next week, not that LP could complain. 

Currently, they were curled up on the couch, Drake pressed into his side as tight as possible.

"We have the house to ourselves, you know.." Drake said, letting his words fade. 

"U-uh, oh, we do." Launchpad said, pulling his scarf a bit. 

"We could..." Before Drake could finish his offer, Launchpad sneezed. 

"You've gotta be kiddin' me."


	39. Early Valentine's Day Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topic of romance came early in the morning, during breakfast. Huey mentioned he wanted to give a card to a girl in a different school, which lead to Uncle Donald remembering he'd have to send flowers and cards to his fiances, and finally, down to Scrooge, who was dreading Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! It's been so long since I last updated! I got Kingdom Hearts on the 29th and spend the next 28 hours playing it and crying! I'm still not over it!
> 
> I really missed Bridgie!! I'll do a few more for her for Valentine's Day, it's definitely her holiday. 
> 
> I wrote this while listening to 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?' by Jesse McCartney, you know, the song from Kim Possible: So The Drama? I absolutely loved that song when I was younger! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm.back! I hope you enjoy this one! Suggestions for a Valentine's Day fic would be wonderful! As always, feedback is always appreciated! xoxo

"You have every chance to get her to leave. You don't because you like having her around."

The topic of romance came early in the morning, during breakfast. Huey mentioned he wanted to give a card to a girl in a different school, which lead to Uncle Donald remembering he'd have to send flowers and cards to his fiances, and finally, down to Scrooge, who was dreading Valentine's Day. 

Scrooge looked at his nephew with faux surprise. As if the very idea was ridiculous! 

But....he was right. He had several chances to rid himself of Brigitta. But he never did, why didn't he just clear himself of this maddening woman?

"I think, it may be because, you like her?" Huey offered. "You just seem really fond of her." 

"Yeah. I think if you really didn't like her, you wouldn't let her kiss you or hug you. You wouldn't bring her flowers or have a picture of her in your office." Louie added. 

"Uncle Scrooge, you let her preen you!" Dewey chimed in. 

"Just face it. You like her, you like having her around." Donald finished, leaning back in his chair.

Scrooge most certainly didn't like having her around. She was a pain. 

Sure, she was pretty, and she was one of his biggest business competitors....and she didn't give up on him, no matter how cruel he could be. Surely he didn't deserve her, after all that.

And yet, Brigitta genuinely seemed to think Scrooge deserved love. You'd have to be crazy to keep this up!

-

Scrooge tapped his pen against his desk in thought, staring at the papers in front of him. He had reread the same paragraph four times and it still wasn't making any sense. It was as if it was an unknown language to him. 

A faint knock on the door shook him from his reverie. 

"Come in." He said, sighing. His frustration from work washed away when he saw Brigitta walk in, smiling brightly. 

He tried to remind himself he wasn't happy to see her. Not at all. 

Well, maybe a little. 

She did look nice today. 

"Good morning, Scroogie." She chimed, walking towards his desk, her heels clicking against the marble flooring. She seemed excited today. 

It wasn't Valentine's Day already, was it?? With a slightly alarmed glance towards the calendar, he was filled with relief. It was still several days off. He certainly had time to purchase flowers for her. 

The thought was a tad surprising, but he hardly had any room to dwell on it. Brigitta was standing at his desk with a smile. She had her hands behind her back. 

He eyed her suspiciously. What was she hiding. "Good morning, Bridgie..."

"I'm afraid it seems like I'll be working this Valentine's Day. But I was hoping I'd be able to take you to dinner, as an early gift." She said, looking around his desk. She found was she was looking for in the form of a vase, dropping a dozen fresh, bright red roses in it. 

"You want to take me to dinner?" He questioned. Wasn't it typically the gentleman who takes the lady to dinner? 

Well, he certainly wasn't the gentleman in this picture....

"Yes, if you're free, of course." She said. Brigitta was practically expected Scrooge to blow off the offer, but....

"Tonight, at 8." Was all he said. 

Her eyes lit up. "Wonderful." She said, clearly trying to hide her excitement. "I'll see you tonight, Scroogie!" She chirped, nearly skipping out. 

Scrooge held his hand over his chest, smiling a bit. He couldn't wait.


	40. A Heroic Valetine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uno, remind me Valentine's Day is the 17th." Donald said, bandaging up his bruised ankle. 
> 
> "It's the 14th." Uno corrected him. "I've set a reminder. Is there a particular reason?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to get one out for Donald and Gyro!!! I loooove them together, I think they're so adorable!! I especially love Gyro and Paperinik!
> 
> Gyro is cute, and I'll go to my grave saying that! I love his hair, it's so fluffy! Specifically, if it matters, I believe Gyro is a blond? It seems like he's usually blond in the Italian comics! I wanted to find a reference but I sadly don't own any Paperinik comics at the moment. 
> 
> I wanna get out as many Valentine's Day themed fics as I possibly can! I'm having a surprisingly hard time choosing who I wanna write for, however....
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy! xoxo

Donald felt like he needed a huge, blinking reminder of when Valentine's Day was. He always seemed to forget when it was. Although he was single right now, he still needed a reminder. 

"Uno, remind me Valentine's Day is the 17th." Donald said, bandaging up his bruised ankle. 

"It's the 14th." Uno corrected him. "I've set a reminder. Is there a particular reason?" 

"No. Well, I wanna send Daisy some flowers. She's still one of my best friends." Donald said, leaning back against his chair. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms. 

Uno eyed him curiously, but ultimately let Donald rest. 

-

"I've added a few things to your belt, including a bandage dispenser! You looked a little worse for wear last time I saw you." Gyro said, leaning against his desk. 

"It's been a little rougher lately. Nothing I can't handle, of course." Donald beamed. Was he bragging? 

Maybe, just a little. 

Gyro smiled back. "Oh, I have no doubt of that. You've always carried yourself fine."

Donald coyly brushed it off. "Someone has to protect this town, and everyone in it. Of course, I wouldn't be able to pull it off without the greatest inventor of our time." 

Gyro stared at him for a moment, before laughing a little, behind his hand. Was he blushing? 

Huh, it was....cute. Gyro was cute, that was something Donald couldn't deny. 

"Anywho, you're all set up." Gyro said, handing the belt over. 

"Thanks, Gyro."

-

"You're....giddy." Uno noted, as Donald walked through the door. He set the belt aside. 

"Am I?"

"You are. And I doubt it's simply due to the modifications to your belt." 

"It could be."

"I'd assume it's more due to the one who modified it."

"Gyro?" Donald asked, plopping on the couch. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Uno repeated. 

"Yeah. I mean, he's...smart. Right? And he has nice hair. And he has cool glasses. I sound dumb, don't I?" 

"No, of course not." Uno said, but Donald doubted it, sighing. 

Donald had a much dumber idea. 

-

A dumb idea that left his stomach flipping, his palms sticky and his face warm. 

"Donald? Is there something wrong with your belt?" Gyro asked when he answered the door. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy seeing Donald, he just usually assumed it was for business. 

"Uh, no, the belt is great. I was actually wondering if you were busy on Valentine's Day?" Donald asked, wringing his hands behind his back. This was a terrible, terrible idea. 

"Valentine's Day? No, I'm free, I'm sure? Why do you ask?" 

"Well, my cousin won some dumb giveaway for paid meals at this fancy place downtown. He's in Italy, so he gave them to me, I was just wondering, if you aren't busy, maybe you'd like to go?" 

Gyro bit back a grin. "Sure, that would be great."

"Great!" Donald said, before he cleared his throat. "Great," He said again, calmer. "I'll see you on Thursday then, valentine."


	41. Valentine Plans (Very short Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one is SUPER short. Sorry about that! I haven't really had it in me to write lately! 
> 
> Sweetheart's Nite was on the 7th. It was so amazing! We got to see Belle and the Beast, Clarabelle and Horace, and most importantly, Minnie and Mickey, who were, as always, the kindest, sweetest couple ever. (We also saw Cruella, who loved my faux fur hat and shawl.)
> 
> Anyway, Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I hate that I didn't write enough! I'm sorry! :( I'm trying to do better, I promise! I hope you enjoy this, even though it's so incredibly short! xoxo

"So dad, what are you planning on getting Launchpad for Valentine's Day?" Gosalyn asked. It was an early morning, and LP was still asleep. 

Drake paused in thought. "Well, uh, I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it'll be romantic!" He said, nodding to himself. Definitely. 

"Are you sure it won't just be you playing some sappy love song in the Thunderquack?" 

"What? Of course not!" He huffed, though the idea had come to mind. 

No, his fiance deserved much more. 

-

Roses? Chocolates? Jewelry? Did Launchpad even like those things? 

Drake tapped his fingers against the table, thinking. Maybe a new toolbox, his was looking a little worn out....

"Heya, DW. Whatcha doin' up this late?"

Drake, ever used to his fiance sneaking in, looked up. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh, well, to be honest, Valentine's Day." 

"Oh yeah, that's exciting! It's our first one together! Gotta make it real special! Maybe get a movie, some champagne..."

"Really? That's all you'd wanna do? I was thinking dinner, but..."

"Why not both?"

Drake turned the idea over in his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He smiled. 

"I have those sometimes."


	42. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that life couldn't get any harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venting? In my fanfic? Yup. 
> 
> I'm so sorry about the lack of fics!! I'm really trying to get back to writing normally but honestly, I'm having a rough time (again! What a fun pattern, it's been 10+ years!) 
> 
> I figured, with what little sleep I get, I should at least be doing something while I'm awake. It's currently 5 am. 
> 
> Anyway, I love writing for Donald so much because I relate to him, with his lack of luck, his self-consciousness he hides with a bright personality, and his overall stress level tbh. I absolutely try not to project onto characters, as I really don't like doing it, but sometimes I just use it to vent. It helps haha. 
> 
> Well, that's enough overexplaining, I hope you enjoy the fic! xoxo

If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that life couldn't get any harder.

It was 4 am, and Donald hadn't slept in days. Babies were so hard to take care of. He suddenly felt very sorry for his parents, what they must have gone through....

Louie and Dewey were asleep, but Huey wouldn't budge. He wanted to sit in his uncle's lap while Donald worked on bills. He was too proud to ask for help from his family, especially with what had happened with Uncle Scrooge. 

He simply wasn't willing to look weak or helpless. The boys only had him now. Donald had some kind of hope Della would come back. 

He really, really did. 

-

Life never works out the way we think it will.

A year had past, then five, then ten. 

It was utterly depressing, seeing your kids grow up so fast. Watching them go from the tiniest, gentlest things you've ever seen, to rough-and-tumble, rowdy boys. 

Della hadn't returned, and now, balancing raising three boys, working, and trying to find sometime for his own social life, Donald hadn't thought about her returning in a while. Years, even, as guilty as it made him feel. 

Things had mellowed out between the family. Donald was forced to speak with Scrooge when he lost his job, and that turned to Scrooge offering him a job at the bin. 

Now Donald was sitting in Scrooge's living room, watching the boys plan an adventure with the Nanny's granddaughter. 

"I can't believe how much Dewey took after Della. Especially since he never knew her." Donald said. 

Bringing up Della wasn't something they did. It wasn't a topic they wanted to touch. 

Scrooge nodded. "You may think that." 

"Huh?"

"Those boys are 100% you, lad." 

Donald watched them. Sure, they took some things after him. But not enough to really think they were absolutely him. 

Right? 

-

But, over time, Donald began to notice how much he influenced them. It was bizarre, to think about how you could so easily shape a person. 

It wasn't something Donald wanted. He didn't want them to end up like him. Luckless, temperamental, completely self-conscious and unsure of themselves. 

It was a thought that kept Donald up at night. What if they didn't get accepted into college? What if one of them starts a fight at school and gets suspended? What if they started to resent him? 

That was a thought that left him with a rock in his chest. It was absolutely possible, and it terrified him. 

Donald rested his head on the table, closing his eyes. The bills were paid, with some cash to spare. First thing tomorrow, he'd take the boys shopping for new clothes, he decided. 

"Uncle Donald?" 

Donald jumped, fussing with the paper that stuck to his feathers. 

"What's up, boys?" 

"Can we go ice skating with Webby?" Dewey asked. 

"Of course. Just bundle up, okay?" Donald called as they ran off. 

He slumped in his chair, closing his eyes tightly. He really needed to socialize more. Call José, or Panch, hang out with Mickey and Goofy, maybe go on a date with Daisy. 

But first, he could really use a nap.


	43. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosalyn made the oddest friends in the oddest places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is pretty much all talking. I like to think that all the Disney Afternoon era kids are friends. As you saw in my Christmas series, I love writing Max and Gosalyn as friends, especially since they go to school together in the comics.
> 
> HDL are shown to like her a lot as well, Huey the most, it seems. However Webby and Gosalyn are shown to not get along as well. I didn't really touch on that because it's not a big deal. 
> 
> Kit and Gosalyn seem like they could be really good friends. Spunky, rambunctious, and spirited. 
> 
> I'm also pretty sure Baloo probably wouldn't like Darkwing. Donald might, however. 
> 
> Anyway, I've been wanting to write a clusterfic of characters like this. Talespin is my sister's favorite show. (Entirely for Don Karnage, she just loves him!) So I've been waiting for a chance to add them in. 
> 
> Gosalyn tricking Drake came completely from the movie Encino Man, because I could absolutely see Gosalyn doing that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I'm working on simple fics, just to ease my mind!! But keep your eyes open for a DrakePad fic I'm going after! 
> 
> xoxo

Gosalyn made the oddest friends in the oddest places. Duckburg, Spoonerville, even Cape Suzette. Which meant a lot of dropping Gosalyn off at friends houses, or worse. All her friends coming over, packed into their (decently sized) suburban home. 

And that's exactly what was happening now. Gosalyn had been planning this for weeks, partly behind her father's back, and sprung it on him. 

"Dad, my friends are coming over tomorrow. Should we go shopping tonight?" 

"What?" Drake asked, brow raised. He hadn't heard a word of this. 

"Daaad, my friends! Remember? You said I could have a sleepover here? Oh, you didn't forget, did you?" She asked, crossing her arms. 

"I, no, I didn't forget! We'll go shopping tomorrow!" Drake said quickly. 

Oh yes, Gosalyn Mallard could play her father like a fiddle. 

-

And so tomorrow came. Drake bought every snack Gosalyn could need or want. 

"Wow DW, this *is* a lot." Launchpad commented, as they loaded the car up. 

"Well, Gosalyn has a few friends, right? This should be enough." Drake said, nodding. It would definitely be enough for a few kids. 

-

It was more than a few kids. Drake counted seven (Seven!) kids. 

"Gosalyn," he started. "I thought it was just Max and Honker coming over, not the entire 4th grade!" 

"Oh come on, dad. It's not that bad! Besides, I never get to see them!" 

After a moment, Drake sighed. That much was true. Drake was often too tired or busy to run her to Cape Suzette and back. 

(Duckburg wise, Drake usually just had Giz take her. It saves on gas.)

For the most part, Drake and LP stayed in the kitchen, watching tv on a small, old set Drake pulled out of the garage. 

"I'm so glad we only have one kid." Drake said, flinching at every crash he heard. 

"I dunno, DW. When I lived in Duckburg, I was around Mr. McDuck's kids a lot, and they were always great!" 

"Yeah but you aren't their dad. Look at how Gosalyn acts around other parents."

"Like an angel?"

"Yup."

-

Thank Goodness Drake was checking on them when Gosalyn decided to jump off the bookshelf. He practically flew across the room to catch her, before she could break anything. 

"Gosalyn! I told you not to jump off furniture!"

"Dad, I would have been fine!" 

Drake finally left the room, but not without being incredibly suspicious of his daughter. After all, he was just looking out for her safety. 

"Your dad is kind of over protective, huh?" Kit asked. 

"Yeah, he says he has to be, in a dangerous place like St. Canard. But I'm tough!" 

"Um, Gosalyn, I think I remember us all being held hostage by QuackerJack.." Honker said. 

"Yeah but I got us out of it!" 

"Darkwing Duck got us out of it." 

"And who told him where we were?"

"Wait, you've met Darkwing Duck?" Kit asked. 

"You haven't?" Huey shot back.

"No, but Baloo says he's a stuck up, annoying egomaniac." 

"He would be right." Dewey said. 

"Hey, that's my d...uh, superhero, you're talking about." Gosalyn said. 

Max gave her a pointed look at her near slip up. 

"A-anyway, don't you guys have a town superhero?" Gosalyn asked. 

"Oh sure, we have several." Louie said. "The Duck Avenger and Gizmoduck are the important ones though."

"Darkwing refuses to get along with both." Honker said. 

"Yeah, but dad never gets along with anyone who has the same job as him." Gosalyn sighed. 

"Wait, dad?" 

"Well Gos, cat's out of the bag now. That's slip up number three." Max said. 

"Yeah, spill." Kit said. 

"Spill what?" Drake said. "Gosalyn, you don't have any drinks on the floor, do you?"

"Uh, different kind of spill, dad."

"What do you....oh no."

"Yeah, sorry, dad. It just slipped out!"

For the most part, Drake expected this. "It's fine, Gos. As long as you don't 'spill' this at school." He waved it off as he left the room, most definitely stressed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can at least tell you the Duck Avenger is our uncle. He thinks we don't know." Huey shrugged. 

"They think we're so simple minded, don't they?" Gosalyn said.

"Your parents keep a lot of secrets from you." Kit said. 

"Your dad doesn't?" 

"Nope!" 

"That sounds fake, but, okay." Gosalyn said. She laid back on the carpet. 

"Does it ever worry you?" Webby asked. "Your dad being a superhero." 

"Nah, dad can handle himself." She said. But....truthfully, Gosalyn was terrified. But she wasn't about to confess anymore secrets. 

"That's enough talking, let's smash stuff!" 

"Gosalyn, no!"


	44. Envious Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald was....not the smoothest guy, that was no big secret. And for the most part, he didn't let it bother him. Sure, he wasn't a smooth talking flirt, and that was okay.
> 
> Right? 
> 
> Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely longer!!! Personally I love it. I love writing for Donald, oh my godddd. Y'all already know my unending love for Il mio amore 💕💕💕 💕 
> 
> And my love for José and Panchito! They're genuinely such loving and fun characters. Their love and admiration for Donald and each other means so much. I adore the fact they don't get frustrated or poke fun at Donald and his speech, and Donald absolutely seems to keep his cool around them more than anyone. Idk guys I just really love Donald and his friends. 
> 
> Please keep in mind I've written a total of TWO Cabs fanfics because I'm not super confident in my writing for them. I'm really trying to get them down. You'd think after watching the movie as many times as I have, I'd be better at them haha. When your sibling falls in love with a character, you tend to see and hear the movie a lot. It also helps I pretty much only listened to music from it while writing this. 
> 
> I also wanna say that José and Panchito didn't just abandon Donald. While it's entirely up to you about what Panchito was doing, I imagined he was probably on a date. Because despite how much they openly adore Donald, they did make a pact that if a girl was interested in them, each man was for himself. 
> 
> Anyway, that's enough rambling! I hope you enjoy the fic <3 xoxo

Donald was....not the smoothest guy, that was no big secret. And for the most part, he didn't let it bother him. Sure, he wasn't a smooth talking flirt, and that was okay.

Right? 

Wrong. 

It didn't bother him until he met his best friends. Now, those two were the epitome of suave, charming, and poised. It made Donald feel completely out of place. 

In fact, just watching them flirt made his chest feel tight and his stomach drop. He chalked it all down to jealousy, what else would it be? 

-

Tonight was supposed to just be a fun night out, but José's natural charm and warmth made him a magnet for young ladies ready to be wooed. 

Donald had been rudely shoved aside by a few girls. They took his place next to José, fawning over him. 

Panchito hadn't shown up yet and José didn't seem to notice, too preoccupied by the swarm of pretty girls and drinks. 

After a while, Donald grew annoyed, tapping his fingers against the table. Frustrated, he gave a short, mumbled excuse and slipped away, walking outside. 

It was freezing, just beginning to snow. Donald grumbled to himself, sitting on a bench. He decided he'd just wait for Panchito to get there. 

A few minutes passed. Five minutes, ten minutes, twenty, thirty, and finally, an hour passed. Donald sent a text to Panchito, but got nothing back. 

He should have just stayed home, then none of this would have happened. José was certainly comfortable where he was, he didn't need Donald to weigh him down. 

More than a little downhearted, Donald trudged through the snow home. 

-

Half a tub of ice cream and some trashy reality shows later, Donald got a call from José. 

He almost didn't answer, but made a last minute decision. 

"Hey Joe." Donald said, sticking the spoon back into the ice cream. 

"Donald! I looked all over for you!" 

Oops. "Sorry, I figured you didn't really need me around." 

"What do you mean?" José asked, sounding confused. There was a moment where Donald wondered if he was making that face, the cute one where his head was tilted, with eyes wider than usual. 

"You had plenty of company. Besides, I waited over an hour for Panch to show up anyway." 

José paused. "Oh." 

"It's okay, we can reschedule." 

-

They did just that. Except now Donald was stuck between who girls who were obsessing over his friends. He spent nearly all of the time on his phone, texting Daisy. 

He felt so frustrated! Yeah, it was no secret that José and Panchito were the attractive ones, there was no denying that. But this was getting ridiculous! 

Donald just wanted to spend time with his best friends, why was that so hard to do?? 

He rested his face on the table, listening to José speak smooth, suave words, while Panchito spoke about his home country. 

Donald covered his head, trying to drain out the sound. He suddenly wished he was with his kids, in a cabin, across the country. 

"Donald?" 

He peaked out, looking up at Panchito. The girls had, apparently, left. Donald didn't realize he had dozed off. 

"Sorry." He sat up, sighing. 

"Did you fall asleep?" José asked, obviously amused at the thought. Of course, Donald could fall asleep anywhere. 

"I guess so." 

"Donald, are you okay?" Panchito asked, suddenly a bit serious. 

"I'm fine, guys." He smiled and waved it off. 

-

He wasn't fine. They knew that. Neither of them were stupid, maybe just a bit oblivious and naive. But they could tell there was something wrong with their dearest friend. 

"Is it something we did?" Panchito asked, while José paced in thought. 

"What have we been doing lately?"

"Nothing! Except-" José suddenly gasped. "We've been ignoring him!"

"Huh? Ignoring him?" Panchito parroted back. He certainly didn't notice that. 

"You didn't show up to hang out! And I...oh, poor Donald..."

-

Donald didn't get a lot of days off. He worked a lot, long hours and several jobs. It wasn't really a bad thing, he just wanted to have money around for the boys. 

It was a sunny Saturday, and Donald just planned on relaxing while the boys were in Louisiana, searching for the Treasure Of Jean LaFitte with Uncle Scrooge. It gave Donald some time to rest and relax. 

Until the doorbell rang. Donald groaned, rolling over on the couch. Finally he got your, dragging himself to the door. 

José was just about to knock again when the door flung open, revealing a tired and annoyed Donald. 

However, his expression changed upon seeing them. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Oh Donald! We're so sorry for ignoring you!" José said, draping himself over Donald, nuzzling him. "You're our dearest friend, and we shouldn't have left you alone!" 

Donald swallowed, shifting. This was where things got difficult. After talking about it to Daisy, the first things she asked was 

"Are you sure you don't like them?" 

And at first, he denied it. They were his best friends, he adored them and wanted to spend every moment with them. And with them living in different countries, he didn't get to see them too much. 

But then, he got to thinking.....

The jealousy, annoyance and frustration was certainly odd. Why would he be jealous? His friends obviously had a good time with it, and they had plenty of girls to spend time with. 

And Donald realized, that maybe he did like them? And once he peaked into that box, it spilled everywhere. And now he couldn't deny it, because he absolutely loved his best friends, more than friends should. 

Donald patted José's shoulder. "Aw, it's okay Joe. You're just popular."

It's not like Donald spent over a year counting down til the day they flew in to see him, only to find his friends torn away from him. 

But now he didn't know what to say! Daisy told him to be honest, and tell them. But Donald couldn't be honest, unless he was saying something rude. It took him months to tell Daisy he liked her. 

"Donald?" 

Donald blinked a few times. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm in love with you guys." Donald said. It was best to just get it over with. Tear it off like a bandaid, and maybe they'd just be able to get over the whole thing. 

José and Panchito stared at him, like he said something ridiculous. Well, it was feeling ridiculous now. 

Donald shifted, looking between them. Oh no. 

"Is that why you've been acting so odd?" José asked, soft and tender. 

Donald nodded. "I'm sorry." 

"Why are you apologizing??" 

"What else am I supposed to say!" Donald cried, frustrated. This was all so hard! 

Panchito just laughed, pulling Donald into a tight hug. "Why didn't you say so sooner! We could have been lovers long ago!" 

"Wha, no, I just realized it!" 

José joined in, nuzzling Donald's cheek. "You are one silly duck, Donald!"

"You two are too much..." Donald sighed, melting into the two of them. He suddenly felt so dumb, why didn't he tell them sooner? 

Panchito held them close, squeezing. "I love you two!" He chimed, nuzzling them. José snorted, but pressed his face against Donald's. 

He felt so comfortable, so safe like this, stuck between his two loves. Yeah, this was definitely how it should be.


	45. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm so sorry about the long break I had! Literally the day after my last fanfic, I started taking medication and was just getting used to the side effects. But! I'm back! And with Brigitta! 
> 
> Lately I've been SUPER into the girls (e.i Magica, Morgana, Brigitta, Adelia and Dickie.) Especially Magica, for some reason. She's just so cute, fr. I got real heart eyes for her. 
> 
> Getting back to writing has been so nice! I was stuck for nearly a month with absolutely no ideas at all. And if I had an idea, it was immediately before I fell asleep, and I'd forget it when I woke up. It was so frustrating! Hopefully I'll be able to get some good ideas I don't forget haha. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy! I'm writing the second part right now and it should be up right away! xoxo

"Miss MacBridge?" Dickie called, knocking on her office door. She peaked into her boss's room. 

"Oh, come in, dear." Brigitta said, looking up from a mountain load of paperwork. She looked tired, and a little stressed. Dickie walked in, holding the mail. 

"Here's the mail. And, I found an interesting one..." Dickie said, holding the aforementioned letter. It was a pale cream color, with a dark red wax seal on it. 

Brigitta considered the other letters, which were no doubt for work, before reaching across the desk to take the special one. 

The front only had her name, written in smooth, curly handwriting. The seal on the back had the letter 'R' on them. It felt familiar, like she'd received one before. 

She popped it open and read it. 

Dickie waited for her boss to tell her what kind of letter it was, but Brigitta didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't say anything for quite a while. 

"Miss MacBridge?"

Brigitta folded up the letter gently, and placed it on the table. 

"Miss MacBridge....?" 

"It's a love letter." Brigitta said. 

"Really?? Can I see??" Dickie asked, starry eyed. Brigitta slipped the letter across the desk. 

Dickie read it quickly, eyes open wide. Now, it wasn't often Brigitta got these kind of things. Maybe once a year, but they never really went anywhere. After all, she never really felt anything for anyone but Scrooge. 

"This is so romantic! Oh, it's so tragic you don't have his address!" Dickie swooned. 

"Yes...it is, isn't it..." 

-

That wasn't the only letter, it seemed. Every week she'd get a new one, far more romantic and tender than last. They took her breath away. 

And...maybe, though she couldn't admit it to herself, she found herself falling for each soft, gentle letter she received. It felt so nerve-racking, after all, she thought Scrooge was the one for her, and now this came along...

She didn't know what to do. 

-

It was Dickie who decided to find out who this secret admirer was. Brigitta seemed to be falling apart at the seams. So, once she was off of work, Dickie took off. The only clue she had was the seal on the letter, which she took with her. 

"Alright, Mr. Perfect, let's find out who you really are." 

Dickie checked mailboxes, stores, even donation boxes, but came empty. She asked store owners, perfect strangers, anyone who could possibly know who it was. 

However, it wasn't the seal that lead to her discovery, but instead, the handwriting.

Dickie had stopped off in a small coffee store, and flopped down with a heavy sigh. Her eyes caught a receipt on the table. She went to brush it away, but the signature on the receipt was far too familiar. 

She quickly compared the handwriting on the letter to the signature. 

It was a perfect match, down to the color of the pen. 

But how was she going to tell Brigitta who it was?


	46. Not-So-Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to talk to you about your letters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it! God I've been loving Bridgie lately. She's so freaking adorable and so sweet, aaaaaa I'd die for her ngl.
> 
> Unrelated but I've been obsessing over this interaction I had at Disneyland with my sister?? Chip literally just walked around Redwood Creek, holding my hand. Then we picked my sister up and he just, took us on a tour jdjfjfj it was so fun! 
> 
> Also, I'd love some suggestions! I wanna write about Magica bc I wanna talk about her exes. It'll most likely be a Magicstone fic. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this lil cliche fic! It was super fun to write! xoxo

Dickie hesitated, her hand raised to knock on the door. Why was she so nervous? She was just about to tell Brigitta who it was sending her those darling letters. 

She shifted, before knocking. "Miss MacBridge?" 

"Come in." Brigitta chimed. She sounded very happy. Dickie felt her stomach knot up. She hoped this didn't upset her....

But she knew it would. 

"I wanted to talk to you about your letters." 

"Oh?" 

Dickie sat down in front of her. How was she even gonna tell her?

"Well, uh, Miss MacBridge...."

Before she could continue, there was a firm knock on the door. 

"Oh, just a moment, Dickie. That would be Mr. Rockerduck!" 

Dickie spun in her chair, hard. 

Brigitta opened the door, smiling at her friend. "Hello Johnny!" She greeted cheerfully. 

"Am I interrupting something?" John asked. 

"No no, Dickie and I were just going to talk about some work." Brigitta said. 

Dickie looked between John and Brigitta. "Uh, yeah! But, oh, look at that! It's my break time! I'll see you later, Miss MacBridge, Mr. Rockerduck!" She said, taking off like a bat out of hell. 

"I wonder what's gotten into her?" Brigitta mused, sitting down. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She smiled. 

"I thought it would be nice if we got lunch, if it's your lunch break, I mean." 

Brigitta was a little taken back. But it was such a sweet offer! "I'd love to!" 

-

By the time Dickie got back, Brigitta was back from her lunch break with John. 

"Oh, Dickie! What was it you needed to tell me?" 

Dickie, again, was hesitant. "I, I know who was writing the letters, but, I don't know if you want to know." She admitted. 

"Of course I want to know!" Brigitta said, though the feeling of knowing made her chest tight and her head light. 

"Uh, okay, I'll start with a question. Would you ever find yourself attracted to Mr. Rockerduck?" 

Brigitta paused, staring at her. "Johnny?"

"Uh huh, and uh, okay, let's say he wrote the letters," Dickie continued. "And say I happened to see that his receipt from the coffee store matches the handwriting on the letter."

"Johnny....is my secret admirer? Johnny's the one who wrote all those kind things?" 

"Yeah, it sounds like he really likes you. I mean, he isn't Grandpa Scrooge, which...is probably a good thing. Since Johnny wants to be around you and doesn't push you away.." 

Brigitta didn't seem to hear anything past 'Johnny has feelings for you'. 

"I'm in love with Johnny." Brigitta said, completely interrupting Dickie. 

"You what?" 

"I, I realized it yesterday! Those letters were the kindest, most genuine thing I've ever been told, I didn't even know who it was but....the fact that it's someone so close to me makes me feel so much better..." 

"So, you aren't upset?" Dickie asked.

"No, but I should tell him I know, shouldn't I?" 

-

Brigitta felt all kinds of nerve-racking feelings all at once. Excitement, fear, love, even a little bit of embarrassment. It took her quite a while to find out, she hoped Johnny wasn't disappointed...

She knocked on Johnny's door, and waited. The door opened, with Jeeves standing there. 

"Miss MacBridge, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in." Jeeves stepped aside.

While it wasn't Brigitta's first time in Johnny's house, it still took her breath away. 

Tall, snow white ceilings, bordered by pure, glittering gold. Priceless art hung on the walls, and the candleholders were carved from sparkling diamonds. 

Before she could admire his beautiful home, Brigitta ran into him, quite literally. 

He was smiling at her, a little hopelessly. "I assume you realized?" 

"Well, I had a little help." She smiled, sheepishly. "Those letters....they were the sweetest, kindest things I've ever received. But....why me?" 

"What do you mean?" He asked, slipping his fingers between hers. 

"I thought you just saw me as a friend, or just a fellow businessman." She said. "I had no idea..."

"I was worried you'd ignore the letters. I've been trying to show how I feel about you for years, but you've always been so devoted to Scrooge. I didn't want to get between you." 

"I wish you had sooner." Brigitta said, wrapping her arms around him. Perhaps a little dramatically, but she didn't care. 

She rested her head on Johnny's shoulder, closing her eyes. "I'm glad it was you."

Johnny didn't answer, just gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her back. Of course, he would say it out loud, but he suddenly felt the urge to rub this into Scrooge's face. After all, McDuck certainly didn't deserve her. 

Brigitta was soft, gentle, and sweet. She deserved someone who wouldn't push her away, something Johnny would never do. 

"I'm glad it was me too."


	47. Sticking Up for Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this??? Another bullying story?? Yes, sorta! Tbh I just really wanted an excuse to write about Donald getting mad, seeing as I usually write Donald more emotional. I also wanted the boys standing up for each other. 
> 
> And, I'll admit, I don't think I've referred to the boys as Donald's sons yet, and I've been losing sleep over it. How could I have deprived myself of something so pure! 
> 
> I also added a reference to another McDuck family member I don't think I've referenced yet. I absolutely adore him and I think I'll write a story centered around him! He's just cute as heck jdjfjfj
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!! xoxo

"Mr. Duck, I'm afraid we need to talk about your sons." 

Donald felt his stomach knot up. Earlier, he had been called into the boy's school, the principal urgently needed to talk to him. 

The drive over was panicked, Donald's heart racing. Them being in trouble had flown past his head, he was right into them being hurt. 

Now Donald was sitting in the principal's office, feeling like he was 10 again. The boys were sitting beside him. Dewey wouldn't meet his eye, and was slumped in the chair, with his arms crossed. 

Huey looked nervous, sitting straight and fidgeting. His eyes were constantly on Donald. 

Louie had his hands in his pockets, looking a little bit smug. 

The principal wasn't pleased. Her arms were crossed, brow raised. The only sound was the 'click' of her heel tapping against the ground. 

"Your sons decided to attack another student." 

"What?!" Dewey shouted. "We didn't attack him! He hit Huey!" 

"Yeah, we were standing up for him!" Louie said. 

"He was sent home with two black eyes, bruises and a broken tooth." 

"He's lucky he didn't get worse." Dewey grumbled. 

Donald tore his eyes away from the boys to look at the principal. 

"I don't see why they should be in trouble. They were defending their brother." Donald said. 

The situation felt incredibly familiar, icy memories flooding his head of being a child, and getting in fights to defend his sister, or his cousins. And how Uncle Scrooge would have to pick him up, shaking his head and sighing. 

"They beat up another child-"

"Who hit my son first." Donald finished her statement. "This isn't the first time you turn away from my sons being hit." 

The boys looked at Donald. While it wasn't the first time Donald had referred to them as his sons, it still left them feeling fuzzy and warm. 

"Mr. Duck, your family has always been a problem in this school." 

It clicked with Donald. She was purposely ignoring the boys' bullying issue because of her disdain for their family. Anger bubbled up in him. 

"You're taking this out on my kids because you hate our family, is that it?!" Donald snapped, standing up. "You've always hated us, just because we stood up for ourselves!" 

"Uncle Donald, it's okay, please!" Huey grabbed Donald's arm. 

Before he could yell anymore, he saw the look on their faces and backed down, a little sheepish, but still mad. 

"I suggest you take your children and go, Mr. Duck." She said, glaring at him. 

Without a snappy remark, he ushered his boys out. 

"I'm sorry, Uncle Donald. It was my fault. He was talking about our family, he said we got stuck with..." Huey couldn't finish it. 

"He said we got stuck with the worse of the Duck family." Dewey finished. 

"All because we had Uncle Scrooge pick us up, and when Uncle Gladstone picked us up last Friday." Louie added. 

Donald got the boys in the car, buckled up. Huey still couldn't look away from Donald's expression. From this angle, Donald could see the nasty black eye he was already sporting. 

"You know what? Let's just forget about this. How about ice cream?" 

"We're not in trouble?" Dewey asked. 

"For sticking up for your brother? No!" 

It didn't matter anyway, because Donald would later send a tip to The Duckburg Chronicle, to tell them how the school ignored kids being attacked and bullied for who their family was. Uncle Gideon would take care of that. 

"I'm proud of you boys."


	48. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One simple Valentine's Day date turned to turned to another, and another, until it was a regular weekly thing. Going to dinner, going to galas, seeing shows, anything that Scrooge thought she would fancy. 
> 
> (Of course, Brigitta didn't care where they were, as long as they were together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I honestly had the best day ever at DL today! We had breakfast with characters! Max legit loved my little sister and jfjkfkfkf it was so CUTE omg. 
> 
> But anyway! Here's a lil Scroogie and Bridgie fic I just tossed together! I love it sm, it's so cute! Honestly it's 99% written bc I love roses! My friend sent me some for Valentine's Day and they were so beautiful! I also am a anthophile so, here's my love of flowers jsjfjjjc
> 
> I LOVE BRIGITTA!!!! She's my absolute dream wife, she's so pretty and so fun and so talented! She plays the violin! My bi ass is just <3 
> 
> Anyway!!!! I hope you like it!!!! xoxo

One simple Valentine's Day date turned to turned to another, and another, until it was a regular weekly thing. Going to dinner, going to galas, seeing shows, anything that Scrooge thought she would fancy. 

(Of course, Brigitta didn't care where they were, as long as they were together.)

Then he started sending flowers. Nothing expensive, just simple daisies and lilies at first. Then tulips, peonies, irises, lilac, sunflowers, anything that stood out and were brightly colored. 

Then came the roses. Scrooge, ever cheap, only sent one at a time. 

(In his defense, roses were rather expensive.)

First, yellow. A sign of friendship, joy and care. 

Then dark pink. A sign of appreciation, gratitude and delight. 

Light pink, meaning gentleness, admiration and sweetness. 

Lavender. Enchantment, wonder, and, if meant so, love at first sight. 

Then....red roses. 

Love, romance and passion. It made Brigitta's knees buckle. Maybe she was reading too much into it. After all, why would Scrooge even know what they meant? She brushed it off, even though it lingered in the back of her mind all week. 

When they went to dinner next, Brigitta didn't bring it up, and Scrooge decided it was simply because she didn't realize the colors. He tried to brush that off, but found he couldn't. 

Despite his curiosity, he didn't bring it up. 

-

It was an uncomfortably warm night. Scrooge was locking up the moneybin to head home. 

"Oh, Scroogie-kins!" A familiar, melodic voice chimed. 

When Scrooge turned, Brigitta was right behind him, smiling brightly. It made him jump a tad, he simply wasn't expecting it. 

"I have something for you, my darling!"

"A-ah, do ya now?" 

"Yes, but you have to close your eyes, dear. No peaking!" 

This was silly, Scrooge thought, closing his eyes. He was too old for these childish antics. 

"Okay, open them!"

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was red. Literally! 

Brigitta's arms were full of perfect red roses, and she was smiling like never before. 

"I wanted to show you that your lovely roses meant the world to me. I love you, Scroogie." She said, eyes shining. She didn't seem at all embarrassed, nervous or scared. 

Scrooge was never good with his emotions. Usually, he just ended up yelling. But he didn't want to upset Brigitta, of course. 

He cleared his throat, and looked aside. Oh Lord. 

"I love you too, Bridgie."


	49. Sad Eyes and Solid Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, he was so small, with the biggest, saddest eyes John had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I'm not entirely sure I like dt17's take on Johnny. I feel like they could have done so much better. If you're gonna change a character that much, make another character, y'know? Johnny's really made a name for himself in the comics. He's really unique. So maybe he'll change when he grows up? Here's to hoping. 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't really done much with Jeeves and it's such a shame!!! He's so cute, I adore his relationship with his boss. 
> 
> So here's my first Johnny/Jeeves fic. It's very cute but very short. I hope you enjoy it! xoxo

"Jeeves, I'm going out to mail that donation to the ducklings hospital." Johnny said, slipping his coat on. 

"Shall I go with you, sir?" Jeeves asked. 

"No, no, I can handle it. I'm not that old, Jeeves." Johnny said, a playful smile on his beak. 

It was a sunny, albeit slightly chilly day. He would prefer a day inside, but he decided he needed the fresh air. He had been inside for quite sometime now. 

It was early May, and everything in Duckburg was blooming. As beautiful as it was, Johnny was quite allergic. Still, he could admire it from afar. 

-

With the letter mailed off, Johnny decided to take a stroll. He walked past a few little cafes, stopped in a bakery to get a muffin, and kept on his way. 

Until he walked past a pet store, and a very sad looking puppy caught his attention. 

Oh, he was so small, with the biggest, saddest eyes John had ever seen. He knew immediately that he had to have that puppy. 

He didn't even think twice. He walked in, and adopted him right then and there. 

He even carried the pup home. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your new home, Lusky." 

-

"Oh, Jeeves! I'm home!" Johnny called, placing the puppy down. He took his coat off and hung it up. He walked into the parlor, where Jeeves was reading, with his back to John. 

He took the opportunity to plop the puppy into Jeeves' lap. 

Jeeves gasped, picking him up and holding him close. "Oh sir, you didn't..."

"I did! His name is Lusky."

"Very funny, sir." 

"His solid gold name tag will be arriving soon." He said, pressing a kiss to the back of Jeeves' head. 

"He's wonderful, Johnny."


	50. Parents Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest problem with parents day at school was picking which parent to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever think about how much money SHUSH gives Drake??? He doesn't get an actual job until he's forced to in the comics. And Drake has a nice house, nice furniture, all that jazz. 
> 
> Anyway! I got a super sweet request for Launchpad and Gos bonding, which I LOVE writing. I absolutely adore Gosalyn, she's my perfect, spunky daughter and writing for her is always a joy. I really base her on my sister, she's very similar. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cutesy lil fic! xoxo

The biggest problem with parents day at school was picking which parent to go. Realistically, only Launchpad had a job, er, of a sort. Drake, aside from his superhero career, was unemployed. Launchpad worked for himself and was a pilot. 

She brought it up to Drake while Launchpad was in the other room. 

"That's probably a good idea, Gos. Especially if one of us slips up." He nodded. "And besides, Launchpad is just as much a father to you as I am." 

Now comes the hard part, actually asking him. 

-

Launchpad was repairing the Thunderquack when Gosalyn padded in. 

"Heya Gos, can'ya hand me that wrench right there?" 

"Sure thing, dad." She said, grabbing the wrench off the counter. When she turned back to Launchpad, he was looking at her with wide, watery eyes. 

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly, walking over. 

"You called me dad."

"Oh, um, well, you are my dad. But if you don't like it-" Her words were cut short by Launchpad scooping her up and hugging her. 

"Aw Gos, you're the best daughter I could ever ask for!" He said, nuzzling her cheek. 

She laughed. "Well, you and dad are the best parents I could ask for. Speaking of parents....."

-

Gosalyn watched her classmates gloat about their parents. Even Honker lit up when he talked about his mom. 

She tapped her pencil against her desk, watching one of the mom's hit on Launchpad. It was enough to make Gosalyn roll her eyes. How ridiculous. 

"Alright Gosalyn, it's your turn." Her teacher said, and she practically shot up, running to the front of the classroom. 

"I'm sure some of you know my dad, Drake Mallard, but I wanted my other dad to come in instead." Gosalyn said. "This is my dad, Launchpad McQuack. He isn't married to my dad yet but I'm sure he's working on it."

Launchpad laughed nervously and patted her head. She continued. "He's a pilot, for Darkwing Duck."

The class broke out in gasps and murmurs. Gosalyn felt smug. 

"Well, go ahead. Ask some questions." 

Launchpad was drowning in questions, such as 'Is Darkwing as annoying in person as he is on TV?' 'Do you get to fight bad guys?' 'Is he single? My mom thinks he's handsome.'

Gosalyn leaned back, watching her dad excitedly tell the kids about Darkwing Duck. He was really in his element here. 

-

That night, Launchpad was laying in bed, simply staring at the ceiling. 

"LP? Are you okay?" Drake asked, pulling his nightshirt on. 

"Gosalyn called me dad."

"Well, you are her dad, babe." 

"And she asked me to come to parents day."

Drake smiled. "And?"

"I got hit on by middle aged moms."

Drake snorted. "Did you mention you're taken?"

"About nine times." Launchpad said, pulling Drake into his arms. 

"So I take it you had a good time?"

"Of course, anytime I'm with Gos is a good time. I love her, more'dn anything." 

"Welcome to parenthood."


	51. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold it just like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I wrote 50 fics! That's crazy! Here's 51, it's a brand new ship for me! 
> 
> Magica and Brigitta are, without a doubt, my very favorite gals. So it's only natural I'd ship them! So here's mutual pining for Magica/Brigitta, also my first f/f fic I've done I believe?? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!! xoxo

"Hold it just like this." 

"Like this?"

"No no, a little tighter." Magica takes Brigitta's hands and shows her how to hold the broomstick. "Just like that."

Brigitta ignores the fluttering in her chest, mercilessly squashing it down. Recently, she realized she might have developed a small crush on her new friend. 

Of course, she ignored it. She didn't want to drive Magica out of her life, after all. 

"Darling, try crossing your ankles. You'll have a better grip." Magica told her, and the nickname distracted her, numbing her mind for a moment. That moment was just long enough for her to lose control of the broom. 

"Brigitta!" Magica called, running after her. 

She crashed right into a tree. 

Thankfully, she didn't snap the broomstick, but she did feel like she snapped something. 

Magica rushed over. "Are you alright?!"

"I can't feel my back." She said. They looked at each other, before they both started laughing. 

Magica helped her up, holding her arm. Brigitta was still dizzy, light-headed and a little flustered. 

"Can you walk?" Magica asked. 

"Yes, yes, I'm alright, dear." Brigitta said. "I think I'm going to lay down." 

"Would you like me to fly you home?" 

Brigitta laughed. "No, goodness no. That broom is out to get me!" 

-

Brigitta thought about that interaction the rest of the week during work. 

She tapped her pencil against her desk in thought, eyes closed. 

"You seem distracted, ma'am." Dickie said. 

"Oh, I suppose I am." 

"Why is that?" 

"I think I'm falling in love."

Dickie's eyes sparkled. "Oh, Miss MacBridge! That's amazing! Who's the lucky duck?" 

"Well," she smiled, a little nervously. "Miss de Spell." 

"Magica??" 

"She's so gentle and kind." She said. "And so beautiful.."

"And mysterious." Dickie added. 

"She can be."

"Have you told her?" 

"Stars, no! I'd ruin my friendship with her!" Brigitta said, shaking her head. 

-

Despite her fears, she slipped up, as she suspected she would. Brigitta didn't feel the need to be secretive with her feelings with Scrooge, so it only made sense that she would make a mistake at some point. 

"You dated Bloody Mary?" Brigitta asked in surprise. 

"And Dracula, and the Wolfduck, and Gladstone Gander. And, unfortunately, Rosolio." Magica said. 

"Unfortunately?" Brigitta parroted. 

"Yes, he wants to marry me. But I'm a committed bachelorette!" 

"How committed?" Brigitta asked. 

Magica paused. "I, ah, committed...until I find the right duck."

"And, if I may ask, who would be the right duck?"

Magica was getting flustered. Her face was turning red. 

"W-well, someone...." She couldn't find the words. 

"Do you think, it could be someone like me?" Brigitta quickly covered her beak. "Goodness, I'm sorry, forget I said that!"

"You're the only duck I'd ever want." Magica told her, and Brigitta froze, eyes wide. 

Once she regained thought, she jerked her head towards Magica. 

"You mean that?"

"O-of course!"

Magica immediately embraced her, nuzzling her cheek.

"Oh darling, I'm so happy!" Brigitta chimed, pulling away. She dove in for a kiss.


End file.
